Comment te résister
by mysSy-mel
Summary: hermione retourne dans la passer grace a une lampe magique, elle aura une mission a accomplir à l'époque des maraudeurs et tombera amoureuse...(bon venez voir..) je voudrais dire que j'abbandone cette fic..
1. 1 mal d'amour

CHAPITRE 1 :MAL D'AMOUR 

Pour la fin d'Août, la nuit est fraîche. Je relis comme à chaque année la liste des choses à apporter pour Poudlard. Je suis nerveuse et impatiente de revoir Ron et Harry, dont je n'est eu de nouvelle depuis le début de l'été. Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour Harry depuis la mort de Sirius. C'étais la dernière personne qui lui restais de sa famille. Maintenant, il est seul.

Après avoir finis de vérifier ma liste et de l'avoir déposer sur ma table de chevet, je mis une camisole de soie rose avec un pantalon trois quart assortie. Je ressent de manque de sommeil, ce qui ne m'étonne guère car j'ai peu dormi la nuit dernière. Bizarrement, j'ai rêver à Sirius. Il avait environ 17 ans. Ont étaient mains dans la mains, dans la cour de Poudlard. En y repensant, j'ai l'étrange impression que c'étais du déJà vue.

Un bruit me fit sursauter et me sortie de ma transe. En me retournant, je vit que ce n'étais que Pattenrond qui se tortille sur mon lit. En sortant de ma chambre, je vit ma mère et mon père se disputer. Comme tous les couples, ceux-là vivre une super histoire d'amour et se dispute pour savoir où ils vont passés leurs vacances. Comme toujours mon père veut allé en Floride et ma mère pour changer, veut allée au caraïbe. Je continue et descend les escaliers et je tourne a gauche, suis le couloir jusqu'au but et tourne encore a gauche. On découvrit une salle de bain décorer vieillot(comme aimes mes parents).je me place devant le l'évier . je vit au miroir une Hermione, trait tirer, poche sous les yeux, cheveux plate, maillé. Je sais que j'ai changer, physiquement et mentalement.

Je me brosse les dents, alla dire bonne nuit parents et alla tous de suite au lit. À mon réveil, je vit au cadran qu'il était 8h30. Je me lève rapidement, alla me laver et descendit l'escalier pour allée manger mon petit déjeuner. Arriver dans la cuisine, je vit un couple, heureux et débordant d'amour. Je ressent un pincement au cœur. Je trouve sa très étrange, mais continue de sourire devant se merveilleux portrait. Quand ils me surprirent, ils sursautèrent et se décollent.

-bonjour ma chérie, bonne nuit? dit Mr Granger en tartinant sa toast

-oui, sa ma fait du grand bien, avec le manque de sommeil! Dit-je à la foi joyeuse et triste. C'est la dernière fois que je vais les voir avant un très long bout de temps pense est-je.

-comment tu veux tes œufs mon amour dit une femme épanouie et radieuse

-comme tu veux me les faire dit l'homme en question, sourire malin aux lèvre.

-dans ce qu'as, je vais tes faire brouiller d'amour! Quand dis-tu? Dit sa femme, ses yeux pétillants de malice.

-ou tourné d'affection dit mon père toujours amuser

Pendant que les 2 moineaux mangent tête à tête, moi je décide d'allée manger mes toast sur le perron. Je ne sais pas se que j'ai, oui bien sur, un petit peu. Après avoir annoncée tout bonnement à Harry que je l'aimais, il ne m'a pas réécrit. Je sais que lui, il aime toujours Cho Chang, une fille dont il est hyper gros amoureux. Grande Brune, ultra sexy et que tous le monde aime! Moi, je suis qu'un rat de bibliothèque! Hé bien cette année, cela va changer! Finie la fille gênée et réservée que je suis.

Tous en mastiquant ma dernière bouchée, je me leva et me dirigea vers ma chambre. J'amène mes valise dans l'auto, alla m'habiller d'une camisole rose et d'un jeans taille basse, extra moulant, ce qui fit sortir mes hanches. Arriver en bas, j'utilisa un sort pour aplatir mes cheveux et alla m'assoire dans l'auto et attendre.

-merde, qu'est-ce qu'ils font a la fin! Dit-je en regardant ma montre

_-_trop c'est trop et je klaxonna, jusqu'à ce que je vis la silhouette de ma mère et de mon père. « merde, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont barbant ceux la! ». pas moyens des séparer. Et pourquoi suis-je si négative,. Pourtant je devrais heureuse, je m'en vais a Poudlard, et je vais revoir mes 2 meilleurs amis dont je n'est pas eu de nouvelles depuis le début de l'été. Et je suis triste, NoN, Hermione ressaisis toi! 


	2. CHAPITRE 2 : AU SECOURS, JALOUSIE MEURTR...

CHAPITRE 2 : AU SECOURS, JALOUSIE MEURTRIÈRE! 

Arriver à bord du train, je cherche un compartiment libre. Quand j'en trouve un, je m'installe confortablement et prie de tous cœur que Harry et Ron n'arrivent pas. Malheureusement, quelques seconde Après ma prière, j'entend des pas venir de l'extérieur de la porte. La porte s'ouvrit et laissa place a une magnifique jeune fille rousse, dont le visage mes familier.

-salut Ginny en lui sautent au cou. Comment sa va? Dit-je en regardant toujours la porte.

-très bien et toi? Dit-elle en me voyant fixer la porte.

Puis elle se dirigea et appela Ron et Harry et ouvraient tous les portes de compartiment pour me trouver.

-Hermione, bon sans où étais tu? Moi et Harry ont te cherchaient, tu n'étais pas au compartiment qu'on avaient l'habitude de prendre dit celui-ci en déposant les bagages.

-salut mione murmura Harry toujours figé sur place.

-Allô dit-je d'une voix faible en rougissant. « bravo Hermione, tu es fière de toi maintenant, Harry a reçus ta lettre et maintenant il s'est changer en statu de sel pour tous le reste de sa vie, pourquoi tu lui a dit, pourquoi , pourquoi! »

-Eh Hermione tu m'écoute tu? dit Ron faussement vexé.

-hein..heu... excuse-moi Ron, j'étais dans mes esprit, heu.. qu'est-ce que tu disais déjà? Dit en retournant mes yeux d'Harry qui avais toujours la mains levé et figé sur place.

-je disais que je suis allé, heu.. comment vous dites cela déjà ..ha oui pêché! Dit le jeune garçon fier de lui, ses papa qui voulait nous montrer quand il a vue des moldus le faire. IL dit que sa nous rapprochera d'eux et pour mieux les comprendre!

- ha oui et tu en n'as pêcher combien? Dit Harry, de retour sur terre.

- Zéro car papa avais oublier d'acheter des cannes à pêches! Mais Fred et George en non pris 1! Je ne sais pas comment! Dit Ron qui n'avait pas remarquer qu'Harry me regardait encore.

Arriver à Poudlard, je demanda a Harry de me suivre. Arriver dans un corridor libre, je dit a Harry ce qu'il en pensait de ma dernière lettre.

-ses parce que tu ne m'as pas répondu de toute l'été alors j'ai pensée que tu étais choqué ou sinon embarrasser dit-je tous bas et a une vitesse fulgurante.

- Non , du tous mione ses jusque j'ai été surpris, et maintenant surtout que tu as beaucoup changer. Regarde toi, tu es super belle, mais n'est pas là la question, je crois .... j'ai toujours des sentiments pour Cho, et..

- Oui ses vrai Harry excuse moi, je croyais t'aimer mais dans le fond, ce n'étais que de l'amitié, et je m'ennuyais beaucoup de vous! Dit-je. « bravo Hermione, tu es la maître de la situation, très bonne comédienne, se camps de 6ème année a porter fruit! Pensait-je».

-Bon alors allons manger, je meurs de faim pas toi Hermione?! dit Harry en partant le premier.

Dans la grande salle, plusieurs élèves me regardaient et cela m'étais mal à l'aise Ron qui envoyait balader tous ceux qui me regardent. Moi, je trouve sa super. Je crois que cette nouvelle année va être super sensas!

Tous le monde de tait lorsque le professeur Mc Gonagall entra suivirent de près des élèves de première années. Tous étaient fascinés par le ciel magique, comme moi en première année. Après que le choixpeau magique est chanter sa nouvelle chanson et placer les élèves a leurs maisons, Dumbledore parla :

- Pour tous ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, dit celui-ci, l'accès au couloir b5 est formellement interdit jusqu'à se qu'ils soient nettoyer, En regardent Fred et George qui avait lancer un peu plus tôt de la bave de troll sur les murs du couloirs. Et j'aimerais vous présenter un nouveau professeur, Lucius Malefoy qui vous enseignera la défense contre les force du mal.

Dans toute la salle en entendaient les cris réjouis des serpentard.

-ha non! dit Ron la tête dans les mains, je coule, ses sûrs!

- tu n'es pas le seul dit Harry sur un ton méprisant et regardant en direction de lucius, toujours droit sur sa chaise, long cheveux blond et yeux gris glaçant.

- Écouter les gars dit Neville, on ne se laissera pas faire!

- Ouais facile a dire! Continu Ron

- Ron ne te décourage toi pas, et si il fait exprès, on aura une bonne raison de sa plaindre a Dumbledore je dit avec un lueur dans mes yeux.

Ron et Harry savaient bien que quoi je voulais parler.

-Et maintenant dit Dumbledore, que le festin commence.

Après le dernière syllabe prononcer, la nourriture arriva sur les plats sur les tables. Ron était le premier a prendre les pommes de terres, cuisses de poulets et purée de citrouille. Moi pendant se temps, je prend du canard farcis au haricots rouge, je me tourne vers Harry :-Harry tu n'as remarqué que l'ambiance est différent de d'habitude?

-toi aussi tu l'as remarquer, je croyais être le seul qui m'en rendais compte dit Harry qui jeta un regard circulaire de la grande salle. Il s'arrêta net sur Cho. Il est dans une sorte de transe.

Après que j'ai fini de manger, je quitta rapidement la grand salle pendant que Harry, Cho et Ron avaient une grande conversation sur les nouveau ballais et qui va être le nouveau attrapeur des serdaigle. Je n'avais aucune envie d'allée dans ma chambre, donc je suis sortie dehors, allée prendre l'air et repenser au dernière événement.

Rendu près du lac, je m'assis en dessous de l'arbre. La vue étais magnifique du château se soir. Je me retournant vers le lac, je me perdit à regarder le lac miroir, plat comme du verre, et me surpris a me voir patiner avec Harry.

« ha non Hermione, tu ne vas pas commencer avec sa » et je détourna mon regard du lac. Je sentis ensuite quelque chose de chaud et mouiller dans mon cou, quand je toucha, je senti de l'eau. C'étais des larmes. je laissa cours a mes larmes. Quand je n'avais plus pour m'appuyer sur mon sort, je repartis en direction du château quand j'entendit un rire familier. De l'autre côté des buissons ont vit Harry et Cho qui riait à se rouler a terre. Ce qui suivit me blessa terriblement, je vit qu'Ils s'embrassent. Mon cœur se serra jusqu'à se que j'explosa en sanglot. Je part à courir jusqu'à la cabane de hagrid. j'alla cogner à la porte et quand il ouvrit, on vit un semi géant, cheveux noir et friser, avec une barbe court.

-Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dit-il inquiet en me voyant les yeux rougies par les larmes. Puis il me laissa entrer. La minuscule cabane comportais une table, au gros sofa devant le foyer et dans le fond, un énorme lit. Même dans une petite maison avec peu de meuble ont se sent qu'elle dégage de la chaleur et ont se sens bien. À peine es-je mis le pied dans la demeure que Crockdur viens me sauter dessus. Mais il arrêta quand il compris que j'étais de mauvais poils.

- veux tu un peu de thé dit Hagrid pour mettre un peu de conversation

- non merci Hagrid dit-je en essuyant mes larmes.

Hagrid me désigna le sofa et m'invita a m'asseoir. Des que je fut assis, il m'apporta une boite pleine de papier mouchoir. Je qui me fit rire. « bon j'ai de la peine mais pas au point de vider sa boite » pensais-je pendant que hagrid reviens, et alla s'asseoir a son tour.

- Bon, je suis prêt a t'écouter, ma petite mione dit le géant avec de la tendresse dans ses yeux.

- C'est à propos de Harry... comment es-je

- ...quoi Harry a un problème dit l'homme en me coupant la parole

- Non pas du tous, même que pour lui, tous va bien je continua

- Ha bon d'accord dit celui-ci en se plaçant confortablement dans la chaise

- C'est pour tous avouer, que j'aim...je suis amou..que j'aime Harry. Voilà ! dit-je en fuyant du regard hagrid qui c'était redresser de tous son long.

- Mais n'est pas là la question je continue bravement, C'est que je les surpris a embrasser Cho et qu'ils riaient de tous cœur.

Après cette dernière phrase, je sentie mes larmes revenir et couler doucement sur ma joue humide et chaude. Hagrid m'attire maladroitement vers lui et mis ses bras autour de moi.

- tu ses Hermione, la vie n'est pas toujours juste mais il ne faut pas ce laisser battre dit –il en retirent ses larges bras.

- Pourquoi sa n'arrive qu'a moi dit-je en prenant un mouchoir pour me moucher.

- Si tu regarde bien, tu verras que tu n'es pas la seule! Il y a toujours plus pire que nous chuchota mon vieux ami.

- Bon je crois que je vais y aller, j'ai assez pleurer pour aujourd'hui, il faut que je garde quelques larmes pour d'autres fois dit-je et partant.

-bye ma petite dit celui-ci

Rendu à moitié chemin entre la cabane à hagrid et le château, je me mis à revoir l'image de Harry et cho sur le banc, derrière le buisson. J'ai eu une monter de chaleur et secoua violemment la tête, puis je me remis à marcher. Une autre image me fit arrêter. Moi et Harry s'embrassent sous une feuille de gai. Après, Je me retourne et frappa avec force Cho en pleine figure. Revenant a mes esprit, j'avais le goût terrible de la faire. IL me fallût beaucoup de volonté pour m'empêcher d'y penser. En continuant mon chemin, je tombe sur nul doute, sur malefoy. « qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici celui là? ».

- AU regarde qui voilà, un crapaud baveur, vite je m'en vas avant je tomber malade dit-je en partant.

- Enchanter de voir que tu as toujours une sale langue, sang-de bourbe s'écria malefoy.

Je me retourna subitement, et leva mon poing. « pourquoi je ne me défoule pas ».

-tu as pleurer remarqua le jeune homme.

-Non.... qu'est-ce qui te dit sa hein.... Je bafouille

- tu veux en parler dit-il avec une douce voix

« quoi, Malefoy qui est rendu gentil! Les poules ont sûrement des dents ».

-Non, je crois que le mieux, ses que j'aille me coucher, mais merci quand même dit-je de repartent de l'avant.

- pas de quoi, bonne nuit dit celui-ci

Est-ce que je rêve, Malefoy vient de me souhaiter bonne nuit. décidément, ses une journée très étrange.

Le lendemain, le soleil est au rendez-vous. Après m'avoir habiller confortablement, car les cours je commence que demain, je sortir de ma chambre et alla me douchez. Ensuite, j'alla me maquiller. Quand je finis de mettre la dernière touche de brillant à lèvre, j'entendit cogner.

-Hermione, dépêche toi, ont va descendre manger moi et Harry dit Ron en partant.

- oui, j'arrive dit-je

je me retourne vers le miroir et lança le sort aplatitos cheveuxois. Après avoir lancer la formule, je me dirigea vers la prote quand je l'entendit cogner de nouveau. Quand j'ouvris , a ma grande surprise, ce n'étais pas Ron mais Harry qui se tient devant moi.

-salut mione, houaou, tu as mis du maquillage, sa te fait bien dit Harry maladroitement.

-merci dit-je en un petite murmure

Arriver a la grande salle, Je vit Ron et Ginny qui se disputaient.

Arriver a côté d,eux, Ron se tourna vers moi.

-Hermione dit si qu'elle ne doit pas revoir se cédéric! Dit ron, rouge de colère.

-Ron je commença doucement, si ta sœur veux sortir avec ses sa vie. Tu ne pourras pas toujours lui forcer de sortir avec personne que tu n'aime pas, fait toi a l'idée dit-je en s'assoyant entre les 2 pour les éviter e s'entre-tuer.

-elle a raison s'écria ginny, qui se retourna pour voir si quelqu'un les remarqua. A sa grande surprise, toute la grande salle s'étaient tourner vers eux. et mis ginny encore plus rouge.

- On en reparleras plus tard dit celle-ci en quittant la pièce.

- bon débarras dit celui-ci toujours en colère.

En se retournant, il vit que je m'étais maquiller.

-mione, tu t'es maquiller!

- oui dit-je gêner

je fus sauver pas Neville qui arriva avec nos horaire. Quand je regarda ce que j'aurai demain, je vit que j'avais défense contre les force du mal, soins des animaux et créature magique et métamorphose. « je suis maudite dit-je en continuant de regarder mon parchemin ».

- ha non, ont commence demain avec Lucius Malefoy et ont va être avec serpentard! Je vous le dit, ont auras de la chance de sortir vivent après sont cours dit se dernier avant de quitter la salle en rogne.

Moi je me retournai et vit Harry se lever et me faire un bye de la main et se diriger vers la table de Cho qui quittait sa table et dit au revoir a ses amies avant de partir dans les bras d'harry. Je sentis soudain mes yeux chauffer et je commençais a m'étouffer avec mon jus. Après avoir reprit mon souffle, je me dirigea vers la salle commune ou j'aurai me reposer pour le lendemain.


	3. 3celui qui sème ramasse toujours se qu’i...

**Chapitre 3 : celui qui sème ramasse toujours se qu'il a récolter!**

Le soir, je me sentis encore étourdit et fatiguer quand je me fit réveiller par lavande qui disait que c'étais l'heure de souper. En arrivant en bas, je vit Ron et ginny se chicaner. Et côté d'elle se tenais un grand garçon au cheveux brun, muscler et grand, avec une beauté a couper le souffle, mais pas celui de Ron!

-bonjour tous le monde dit-je en arrivent au pied des escaliers.

-salut dit ginny, est-ce que tu pourrais dire a ce crétin de se mêler de ses affaires!

- ha se crétin dit le jeune homme, tu ses se qu'il te dire, va te faire voir et viens pas pleurer sur mes épaules plus tard dit celui-ci avant qui quitter en trombe.

- houa…. Il est drôlement fâché dit-je.

- Bah… il va se calmer, ses toujours comme sa dans la famille quand il est question de garçon dit-elle après savoir calmer et ressaisis. Bon moi je vais manger, a plus tard dit la jeune Gryffondor en quittant dans les bras de cédéric.

Après avoir fini de manger, j'alla a la bibliothèque pour faire un emprunt d'un livre : « comment comprendre les mec dans notre époque ». de retour dans mon dortoir, J'entendit un bruit, puis des pas quitter rapidement les lieux. Après m'avoir redresser je remarqua que c'étais ron qui étais là. »bah.. se N'est juste lui »… »quoi ron est dans notre dortoir » avant de me redresser.

-ron qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici!? Dit-je d,Une voix pâteuse.

-chut tu vas nous faire entendre dit celui-ci avant de venir me vois.

-J'aurais une question a te demander? Poursuivit celui-ci

-question, comment a tu fais pour monter, on n'a jeter un sort pour empêcher les garçons de monter l'escalier, tu te rappelle?! Dit-je intriguer.

- je ne sais pas, je suis monter, ses tous dit-il le plus normal du monde.

Ron me paraît étrange, il n'est pas du genre pervers, bon ok un peu tit peu mais là a monter dans mon dortoir, sa fait peur a voir.

-C'est pour parler de ginny dit celui-ci

-ron , ont n'en reparlera demain la maintenant je suis fatiguer dit-je en me recouchant sur mon oreiller.

- bon d'accord a demain alors dit-il

en se retournant, il fit tomber une chaise, se qui réveilla lavande et les autres filles, qui se mis a crier en pensant que ron étais un agresseur. Quand il parti en courant, les filles alla ouvrir un chandelle, ce qui illumina toute la pièce. Quand elle redressa la chaise, elles cherchent de fond en comble la chambre avant de s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait personne dans se dortoir. Après avoir éteint la lumière, j'étais la seule encore réveiller.

Le lendemain, je me réveilla en retard. « merde, sa commence bien l'année sa » dit-je en sortent ma jupe et ma chemise. Après m'avoir habiller et de m'avoir peigner, je me dirigea rapidement vers la salle commune d'où m'attendais l'agresseur d'hier soir.

-Hermione, désoler de t'avoir réveiller hier dit celui-ci comme guise de bonjour.

- Non se n'est rien, mes lavande elle, a fondue en larmes et croyait que c'étais voldemort pour venir nous tuer. dit-je avec un petit sourire Narquois. La prochaine fois, fait moins de bruit!

- Oui mes ses cette foutu chaise qui étais là mal placer! Dit –t-il pour se défendre

- Ou plutôt toi qui est maladroit dit-je en rient

Après avoir fini de manger et de regarder un spectacle dégelasse, Harry et Cho s'embrasser, je partie en direction du cours de défense contre les forces du mal. « seigneur faite qu'il soit malade ». Malheureusement, il n'étais pas malade mais en super forme pour enlever nous enlever des points et en rajouter au serpentard. Après avoir fini le cours, nous étions déborder de devoir.

- ha les malefoy , tous des bandes que crotte de dragon dit Ron frustrer, et Harry n'arrêtais pas je marquer sur son cahier, « je t'aime Cho », vraiment, il ne consacre plus de t'en pour ses amis gémit ron.

- Je sais, mais quand tu sortiras avec quelqu'un tu verras toi aussi.. dit-je avec amertume. « moi, je vais rester toute seule vieille fille toute le reste de ma vie ».

- Non se n'est pas vrai dit ron.

Je me retourna, comment a t-il fait pour savoir se que je pensais?

-ron je n'est rien dit !

-hein..mais si.. « tu disais que tu allais rester vieille fille toute le long de ta vie »! dit celui-ci -pas dit ron, penser! Dit-je en le regardant sous un nouveau jour. -ha oui, ses vraiment bizarre! Dit ron en regardant droit devant lui. Après , nous sommes partis en soins des créatures magique, ce qui allait être amusent car c'étais hagrid qui nous enseignaient. Arriver près de la cabane, je vis un groupe devant la foret interdite. Arriver là-bas, on vit a mon étonnement, une sirmèneège, une créature presque identique a une sirène a une exception près, c'est créature vive hors de l'eau. Celle-ci avait les cheveux mauve noir, le teint foncer et un corps que tous les filles rêvait d'avoir. -bonjour les élèves entama hagrid a l'arriver de tous le monde. Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier une…. -sirmèneège dit-je exister. 

-bravo Hermione, 10 point de plus pour les Gryffondor dit celui-ci en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-bon continuons dit celui-ci après s'être virer vers les élèves. Les Sirmèneèges sont des créatures pacifiques avec une immenses beautés. Tous les élèves sens exception ont fait signe de tête….

Après le cours, ron et moi se dirigions vers la grande salle avec nos ventre vide, en demande de nourriture. Vers la fin du dîner, Harry apparut en vint a côté de nous et mangea comme un porc comme s'il n'avait pas manger pendant des siècles.

-slut mione dit celui-ci la bouche pleine. Pis comment as tu aimée le cours dit celui-ci.

-défense archi plate mais soins des animaux magique super sensas! Dit-je en le regardant et pouffant de rire, moi et ron.

En entrant en trombe, ginny hurlait et alla voir Ron et le gifla.

-staff

-mais pourquoi tu m'as gifler! Dit ron avec la trace de main rouge sur la joue.

-ne fait pas l'innocent, et maintenant tu as gâcher ma vie, mer beaucoup! Dit la rouquine avant de quitter

-Ron qu'est-ce tu as fais pour qu'elle t'haïs comme ça?dit-je

-bien…je suis allez parler a son Cédéric pour m'expliquer,….dit Ron encore rouge de honte. - T'expliquer de quoi dit Harry en regardant d'ou avais sortir ginny, un peu plus tôt. - Harry tu sais bien se qu'as sur ment dit ron dit-je en quittant la table, moi aussi. Après octobre, novembre, sommes tous prêt a fêter noël. Je château commença a sentir de délicieuse odeur mais n'effaça pas les devoirs que nous donnes les professeurs comme les Malefoys. Ron et ginny savaient ignorer après la Bêtise de Ron qui ne voulait s'excuser auprès de ginny. Harry était de plus en plus avec Cho et ils s'embrassaient maintenant partout, devant les profs comme devant le directeur, moi sa m'écœure. Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant les débuts des vacances, avec bonheur, nous avons finis tôt nos examen. Ron ,Harry et moi, sommes allez nous inscrire pour dires que nous restons ici pendant les vacances. -beurk dit ron en goûtant le plat qu'avais fait sa mère pour noël. - super, moi aussi j'ai un chandail en laine tricoter dit Harry tous heureux. - Ouais, pour faire un feu de joie dit ron en jettent le gâteau dans le feu de cheminer. Quand les garçons arrivent dans la grande salle, je me précipitas vers eux, cadeaux dans chaque mains. -ouaou, Hermione, un pensent tête! Mais comment a tu pus payer sa, sa coûtent trop chers! Dit Ron les yeux brillant de joie. -s'est quoi un pensent tête? Demanda Harry en regardant le boule blanche. -s'est un lecteur de penser des gens, il marche pour qu'une heure après il faut le recharger a la nuit d'une pleine lune. Quand Ronald regarde se qu'Hermione avait donner à Harry, il remarqua que c'étais un savoir filles. -s'est pour savoir se que cho veux dit-je toujours souriantes. -merci mione! Dit celui-ci toujours un sourire amuser 

Pendant les mois qui avaient passer, je me suis sentis méchante de ne pas être heureuse pour Harry, donc, je suis maintenant heureuse pour eux, même si je l'aime encore.

Ont est partis tous a la salle commune, après avoir manger. La un cadeau m'attendais sous le sapin. « tiens! Fit-je quand j'aperçus qu'il n'y avait pas de carte de mon expéditeur? » mais cela venais trop insupportable, je l'ouvris et à ma grande surprise, c'étais une lampe magique!!!


	4. 4 le premier souhait!

****

**Chapitre 4 : le premier souhait!**

HO! Mon Dieu! ….mais ….mais qui me la envoyer? J'avais sur ment un sourire idiot sur les lèvres car à l'arriver de RON, il me regarda bizarrement.

__

**-**heu Hermione, pourquoi as-tu un sourire, c'est moi, ses sa!Je savais que sa chandail ne m'allait pas! Bon la je l'enlève d'accord et oublions sa!

- non Ron, se n'est pas toi, regarde se que je viens d'avoir comme cadeau dit-je en le tendant la lampe.

- Ouaou!! Mais…mais… ses une lampe, qui te la envoyer?

-voilà la question, il n'y aucune carte !! dit-je intriguer.

-comme la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry! Constata ron.

-oui ,mais lui, sa fait longtemps quoi!

ouais, c'est vrai! Dit ron passant ses main sans ses cheveux.

- elle est peu être maléfique, j'ai lue, dans un livre que quand le mage noir étais là, ont utilisait les lampes pour faire les souhaits des manges-morts. Les lampes sont maintenant méfier par les gens car, chaque souhait que tu fais, donnais du pouvoir à tu-sais-qui!

- Oui mais se n'est pas grave hein! La ont peu l'utiliser, de toute façons, tu-sais-qui ne l'utilise plus, pas vrai!

- Ont ne sais pas ron! De toute façon, cela serrais risquer!

- Bas voyons, faisons un bon souhait non, et rien de mal va se passer!

- Mais comme tu es une tête de mule ron! Ses comme si je dit : je souhaite aller dans le temps des maraudeurs! Tous peu mal tourner, savais tu!

Je ne pus rien rajouter, car a se moment précis, je tombe dans un tourbillons. Après quelque secondes, se suis arriver à la même endroit. Sauf que, l'ambiance avait changer. C'étais bien la salle commune, mais il n'y avais personne. Non, il y avait bien quelqu'un, sur le sofa devant la cheminer. « mais où est partis Ron? ». aussitôt, le jeune homme qui avais entendu du bruit se retourna, et a ma grande stupeur, C'étais Sirius!


	5. Chapitre 5 : le voyage dans le temps!

**Chapitre 5 : le voyage dans le temps!**

-Sirius! Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de dire!

- heu…ont se connaît dit le jeune homme stupéfait jetant des regard partout pour trouver une explication aux agissements de cette fille étrange.

- Hermione granger… dit-je

- Bonjour, moi ses Sirius, mais tu le sais déjà! Dit le jeune homme, d'un aire un peu amuser.

- oui C'est parce qu'en fais, je… comment sa t-elle

- …non se n'est pas grave! Mais où viens-tu, je veux dire, je ne t'es jamais vue a l'école avant?! Fit remarquer le jeune homme.

- Dumbledore!

- Quoi dumbledore dit celui-ci un peu désarçonner

- Je dois le voir dit-elle

- Bon, je t'y reconduit

- Merci enchaîna-elle avant de la suivre.

Arriver a la statues, Sirius prononça le mot de passe et des escaliers apparut aussitôt. Je monta dessus et celle-ci ma porta jusqu'à une lourde porte. Je cogna et une voix m'invita a renter. Quand je rentra, je me surpris a voir comment dumbledore étais jeune et que la pièce n'avais pas changer…

- oui dit le directeur poliment

- oui je m'appelle Hermione granger et je suis ou serai une de vos élève. Il m'est arriver quelque chose d'étrange… eee.. puis mon regard alla sur ma main.. « ho non la lampe ..ces elle qui ma amener ici! »… professeur dit-je en continuant, ces cette lampe, elle m'as ramener dans le passer et…

- Hermione, en quel années étais-tu? Dit le Dumbledore, son regard bleu clair, me fixant intensivement.

- 90 enchaîne-je

- bon donc tu as fais un saut de 20 ans…Mm.. dit-il en réfléchissant

- bon la meilleur des choses se de refaire un vœux avec la lampe de retourner a ton époque! Dit-il.. mais il y a des chances que sa ne marches pas! Il y a des lampes qui sont fait pour fait un souhait, d'autre non…

- bon, d'accord monsieur, je vais essayer dit-je troubler par la remarque du professeur… « faites que je ne sois pas prise ici…! »

je me mit au milieu de la pièce, respira profondément et dit très fort et clairement : retour à mon époque!

Aussitôt, un vent violent arriva et alla autour de moi, un tourbillon apparut mais disparut quelque temps après.

- heu professeur, ça ne pas marcher! Dit-je angoisser

- Mm… bon Hermione, cela veux forcément dire que tu as quelque chose a faire ici, car de toute évidence, la lampe marche, mais un sort a été mis sur celle-ci pour t'empêcher dit retourner avant que tu es fais ta mission dit le professeur, en se levant.

- Mais …mais.. donc je prise ici!? Répond ai-je en bégayant

- J'ai bien peur que si! Enchaîna t-il, bon maintenant tu vas me dire en quels année tu es?

- En 6e année monsieur

- Bon, donc il va en sois tu vous allez continuer votre études, même a cette époque. Dumbledore jeta en coup d'œil sur Hermione et vit quelle étais Griffondor.

- Je remarque que vous êtes Griffondor, donc ont va vous mettre encore dans maison. Bon je dois te prévenir, que si quelqu'un posera des question d'où tu viens, dis que tu viens de beaubâton et que tes parents ont aménager ici et que tu as voulut les suivre .en aucun cas tu dois parler du futur, et tu peux garder ton nom, car tu n'as pas quelqu'un de ta famille qui sont ici.

- Oui car mes parents sont moldus.

- Bon dans se cas…je te remet l'horaire des cours, les cours recommences dans 2 semaines… donc s'il y a le moindre problème…tu peux venir me voir… bon noël dit celui-ci avant que je quitte.

En sortant, ce fit la prière que tous va se bien dérouler. « et en fait, je pourrais voir les parents de Harry qui ses, comme sa, je vais pourvoir aux moins les connaître enfin, si ils sont toujours a l'école.. » je continuais d'arpenter les corridors, et tous le monde étais au courent que j'étais la nouvelle.

J'alla dans un coins tranquille quand tous à coup, j'attendit du bruit.

- Potter, tu n'es qu'un.. hurla une jeune fille rousse, le visage jolie mais déformer pas la colère.

- Un quoi, dit l'homme a côté de lui, les cheveux brun en bataille, les yeux bleu et portant des lunettes.

- Un espèce de pervers, vicieux, abjecte tu me rend malade alors ne t'approche plus jamais de moi. Dit la jeune fille pour venir en ma direction.

- Lily, mais attend je ne voulais pas, je m'excuse dit le jeune homme

Mais celle-ci ne l'écouta pas et viens me voir.

-bonjour je m'appelle LiLy Evans et je te souhaite la bienvenus à Poudlard.

- merci! moi ces Hermione Granger!

-un petit conseil, si tu veux survive ici, ne t'approche pas de Potter ici présent sinon crois-moi, par expérience, ils sont vraiment… mais celle-ci ne pus continuer sa phrase car le dénommer Potter qui étais le père de Harry, et sont portrais cracher alla répliquer.

- quoi! Mais je me suis excuser, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasses d'autres! Dit jame rouge de colère.

- Que tu changes tu que tu viens mature pour une fois! S'écria t-elle

- Lily-jolie pardonne moi

- Ne m'appelle pas comme sa Potter, toi et moi ne seront jamais ensemble, m'as tu bien compris..

- Mais…mais celui-ci ne pus continuer car Lily me tira par la manche et partis ensemble loin de jame qui étais encore planter là.

Arriver devant la grosse dame, LiLy re retourna vers moi.

-je suis vraiment désoler que tu ailles entendu moi et Potter dans le corridor dit Lily en rougissant. « houaou, elle est vraiment belle! »

-non se n'est pas grave dit-je pendant que celle-ci dit a la grosse dame « bière au beurre. »

Arriver a la salle commune, je réalisa que je n'avais ni bagages ni argents.

Je me retourna vers Lily.

- ee.. Lily, je voulais te demander, enfin ses très gênant de ta demander dit-je, si tu pouvais me passer des vêtements, car je n'est ni vêtement ni argents car en venant ont la égarer… et que je l'es perdus..

-

Un espèce de pervers, vicieux, abjecte tu me rend malade alors ne t'approche plus jamais de moi. Dit la jeune fille pour venir en ma direction.

- Lily, mais attend je ne voulais pas, je m'excuse dit le jeune homme

Mais celle-ci ne l'écouta pas et viens me voir.

-bonjour je m'appelle LiLy Evans et je te souhaite la bienvenus à Poudlard.

- merci! moi ces Hermione Granger!

-un petit conseil, si tu veux survive ici, ne t'approche pas de Potter ici présent sinon crois-moi, par expérience, ils sont vraiment… mais celle-ci ne pus continuer sa phrase car le dénommer Potter qui étais le père de Harry, et sont portrais cracher alla répliquer.

- quoi! Mais je me suis excuser, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasses d'autres! Dit jame rouge de colère.

- Que tu changes et que tu viens mature pour une fois! S'écria t-elle

- Lily-jolie pardonne moi

- Ne m'appelle pas comme sa Potter, toi et moi ne seront jamais ensemble, m'as tu bien compris..

- Mais…mais celui-ci ne pus continuer car Lily me tira par la manche et partis ensemble loin de James qui étais encore planter là.

Arriver devant la grosse dame, LiLy re retourna vers moi.

-je suis vraiment désoler que tu ailles entendu moi et Potter dans le corridor dit Lily en rougissant. « houaou, elle est vraiment belle! »

-non se n'est pas grave dit-je pendant que celle-ci dit a la grosse dame « bière au beurre. »

Arriver a la salle commune, je réalisa que je n'avais ni bagages ni argents.

Je me retourna vers Lily.

- ee.. Lily, je voulais te demander, enfin ses très gênant de ta demander dit-je, si tu pouvais me passer des vêtements, car je n'est ni vêtement ni argents car en venant ont la égarer… et que je l'es perdus..

- ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, je vais t'en passer dit Lily en quittant la pièce pour aller en chercher.

-Lily, vraiment.. merci…dit-je en rougissant

-mais il n'y a pas de quoi! Dit la futur mère de mon meilleur ami

puis je me retrouva seule devant des dizaines de visages qui me regardait. Je me mit à rougir automatiquement. « relaxe, Lily va revenir dans quelque minutes… » mais bizarrement, sa réussie a me calmer un peu.

Aussitôt, la porte pivota et laissa rentrer dans la grande salle les maraudeurs. Toutes les filles de la pièces et mirent a glousser et les garçons à les envier. Mais ceux-ci ne remarqua rien et passa devant moi avant que Sirius et jame me remarqua et vient a ma rencontre.

-salut dit Sirius, alors tu es allez vous Dumbledore! Dit celui-ci en souriant narquoisement.

-oui merci dit-je gêner.

D'où viens-tu? Demanda celui-ci en me regardant droit dans les yeux. « peut-il cesser de me regarder comme sa? »

-de beaubaton…

-ha oui, même ma célèbre légendaire font le tour là-bas!! Dit celui-ci, qu'est-ce que tu veux les filles me trouvent toutes beau rajouta t-il avant de sortir son fameux sourire de crusse.

-désoler, mais moi.. dit je ne peux continuer car celui-ci m'interrompit aussitôt.

-…. Avoue que je suis irrésistible…dit il

-mais sa ne vas pas la tête, je suis capable de te résister voyons…dit-je sur un ton de défit.

-holà patmol, je vois que la nouvelle ne succomber plus a ton fameux charme dit James avant d'éclater de rire avec Remus et peter.

« ha je le déteste peter, sale rat!!!! » mais aussitôt, un bruit du dortoir des filles de fit entendre.

-tiens Hermione…mais LiLy ne put finir sa phrase quand elle vit jame a coté de moi, écrouler de rire…

-J'espère qu'ils ne te dérange pas, je peux les faire partir si tu trouvent qu'ils sentent mauvais rajouta t-elle a l'adresse des maraudeurs.

-non, tous va bien! Dit-je avec un peu de peur… « j'espère qu'elle ne vas pas me sauter dessus… »

- bon je fais les présentation dit Sirius en jetant un regard noire a jame. Bon voici Remus , peter et celle gente dame LiLy ou que l'on nomme aussi bien lys ou lilas…

- gros bêtas, elle me connaît déjà dit celle-ci en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Dommage pour elle… mais aussitôt, l'adolescente ce mit a courir après Sirius(ou sir') avec la ferme intention de mettre ses mains autours du cou.

- Hé pourquoi elle ne me cours jamais après moi? Demanda James faussement vexer

- Ha les femmes dit Remus avant d'éclater de rire devant se farfelus spectacle : Sirius, clouer sur le sol par LiLy qui le chatouilla.

- Ha les filles sont folle de moi dit patmol avant de repartir à rire..

La jeune fille rousse lui donna une tape sur l'épaule avant de venir nous rejoindre.

- et si ont allais manger? Dit celle-ci le plus normal du monde.

- Oui je meurent de faim ma Lily-jolie dit James avant de mettre son sur bras sur son épaule.

Lily enleva rapidement le bras de James, ce qui le fit grogner, Et elle ce retourna rapidement vers lui.

- en passant, je ne suis pas ta Lily… déclara t-elle

- ouais, pour l'instant car j'ai la ferme intention de t'acheter

- désoler, je ne suis pas sur le marcher a vendre dit elle avant de courir poursuivit par james.

- Ha! déclara Remus, je suis heureux De les voir si joyeux… tu sais, avant ton arriver Lily et James ne s'attendais pas vraiment. Puis il me fit un sourire reconnaissant.

- Mais j'ai rien fais! Dit-je confuse

- Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarquer poursuivit Lunard, mais depuis que tu as parler a James, Lily à remarquer qu'il n'était pas si gaga et immature comme elle le disait souvent. Moi je crois que s'est le début d'une nouvelle amitié entre eux.

« Mm.. C'est peut-être La mission pour laquelle ont ma envoyer ici, mettre Lily et James ensembles! » mais je n'est plus approfondir ma réflexion car Sirius me parla.

- bon mione, que dirais-tu de parler un peu de toi dit celui-ci sur un ton sensuelle.

- Ee… bien je ne sais pas quoi dire dot-je e le regardant. « attention Hermione, si tu le regarde trop, tu vas succomber a son charme comme toutes les filles de l'école! Mais je rougis à cette penser. « pourvut qu'il me vois pas, je supplia en silence. Mais Malheureusement, celui-ci avait très bien vue et sortie son sourire narquois.

Remus sourit en voyant ce spectacle, et tira aussitôt Peter par la manche et partirent avec lui, pour nous laisser un peu d'intimités, aux grand soulagement du grand fendant et à l'horreur de la nouille de fille que je suis. « non Remus, va t'en pas… » mais sa ne servit a rien, sauf à me mettre encore plus mal à l'aise devant patmol. »

-mais tous voyons. Je veux tous savoir sur toi! Enchaîna le jeune homme en rapetissant mon espace vital qui je compte garder. Je fais un pas plus loin et répondit a sa question.

- je suis la fille de moldus, j'ai 2 meilleurs amis dont je suis beaucoup attacher(Sirius grogna.. se qui me fit rire.)..

- est-ce tu sort avec ou juste amis demanda celui-ci

- bien, juste amis, je les prends comme mes frères.. dit-je aussitôt, Sirius de détendit et pris son allure sur de lui.

Quelques temps après, ont franchis la grande salle. Tous les regards étaient poser sur moi et Sirius, les filles me regardent avec mépris et les garçons regardent Sirius avec étonnement. Le jeune homme me pris le bras et m'entraîna vers la table des Griffondors. Je vins m'assoire aux coté de Lily, qui parlais avec animation a une grande fille aux cheveux noir aux reflet Mauve. Celle-ci avait de grand yeux bleu foncer pétillant. Comme ceux de la nuit. Elle avait un magnifique visage foncer, et un magnifique sourire, je me pris a rêver de devenir son amie, et elle et Lily. La jeune fille aux cheveux roux et aux yeux vert émeraudes se retourna vers moi et me souris. Elle commença a parler, mais les mots ne rentra pas tous de suite dans ma tête. Après quelques minutes, je compris.

- Mione, je te présente Malinda. Malinda Hermione déclara t-elle. C'est la Jumelle a Sirius dit-elle en le pointa du doigt.

- Salut, enchanter de te connaître déclara une belle voix douce et magnifique.

- Salut, alors.. tu es ..amie de Lily? Demandais-je intriguer par cette fille.

- Ouais pour tous dire ont n'est meilleurs amies… depuis la première année à Poudlard… continua t-elle.

Le temps passa rapidement, Lily riait quelques fois au blagues de James aux grand bonheur de celui-ci. Remus et Malinda dont ont es venus amies ont de la chimie entre eux. Sirius et moi s'entendons bien même si le jeune homme filtre encore un peu avec moi, mais il ses que je ne suis pas se genre de fille comme ses fameuse fans en délire donc il a cesser quelques semaines plus trad. Tous déroula pour le mieux. Dumbledore fit une annonce pour me présenter à tous les élèves et ceux-ci se sont mis a applaudire sous les yeux noir de patmol. Nous sommes dans une période ou les profs ne donnent pas beaucoup de devoir, se qui fit détendre l'atmosphère tendus des élèves.

Enfin fut presque arriver la journée pré-au-lard, aux grands bonheur des maraudeurs et moi et les 2 jeunes filles.

-JAMES POTTER ….OÙ SE CACHE T-IL CELUI-LÀ? hurla Lily de la salle de bain des filles.

- OUI MON LILAS PRÉFÉRER? Demanda aussitôt le jeune hommes avec un gros sourire aux lèvre.

- OÙ A TU MIS MES HABIS?…enchaîna la jeune fille.

- Ee.. James regarda ceux-ci qu'il avait dans la main et regardant les autres maraudeurs qui riait et répondit innocemment.

- EST-CE CEUX QUE TU AS MIS SUR LE CROCHET DE LA DOUCHE? Demanda celui-ci

- JAMES POTTER…JE VAIS TE TUER.. et Lily apparut, avec une serviette qui cacha sa poitrine au grand désarrois des 4 garçons.

- Oh lys-chérie, ôtes donc ta serviette pour nous amusez déclara Sirius, en riant de plus belles.

Lily se jeta sur James et pris ses vêtement et repartis dans la salle de bain pour les enfilés.

- Ha! cette fille ne ses plus s'amuser déclara Sirius en secouant la tête

- Tu l'as dit enchaîna cornedrue.

Remus qui avait remis son nez dans son bouquin le releva aussitôt qu'il vit apparaître Malinda.

- holà prince charment, déclara patmol, c'est ma sœur je te rappelle!

- - T'inquiète ont le sait, dit Remus avant d'aller a sa rencontre.

Arriver a sa hauteur, Remus lui prit la main et fit un baise main. Malinda se mit a rougir, puis le prit par la manche et sortis de la grande salle.

- tu crois qu'on devrais les suivre demanda Patmol.

- Non , vos mieux ne pas voir sa dit Le jeune homme avant de se retourner vers Lily qui venais de faire son apparition.

- qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Demanda t-elle. James ne pus s'empêcher de humer son odeur de framboise « si un jour se sort avec, je serai l'homme le plus chanceux du monde! »

- Lunard sort son ptit jeux a ma sœur déclara Sirius avant mon arriver.

- Ho… bon moi je monte dans la douche et…mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir car je remarqua que les 2 maraudeurs et Lily étaient en train de rire…

- Ho!? Il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas? Dit elle avant de se tâtonner la tête. Aussitôt , je l'enleva et vit… UN bas sale et plein de terre. Je me retourna vers Sirius qui se roulais a terre, mort de rire.

- SIRIUS…BLACK QU'ESTCE QUE SAIS SA! Je lui hurla en pleine oreille.

- Heu ,tu n'aime pas mon bas? Dit il en pleurant, il redoubla de rire, c'est mon bas porte bonheur…

- Ha!! et je lui lança en pleine figure et partis en direction des douches pour m'enlever cette saleté immonde de mes cheveux.

Je me glissa dans la cabine et murmura : eau chaud! Et celui-ci se plia a mes exigence. L'eau détendit mes muscle et mes penser alla en vague. « et si je suis prise ici pour toujours? Je ne reverrais plus jamais Ron et Harry! Non, bien sur que non, je dois trouver une solution, mais d'un autre coté, je m'attache beaucoup aux maraudeur, Lily et Malinda!

VERS REMUS ET MALINDA :

Sortis de la grande salle, Remus se pencha vers elle et lui souffla dans les oreille : tu sais bien que tu peux me faire confiance… mais la jeune fille avait tous de même la crainte qu'il ne la rejette. « et si il a peur et s'enfuit? Mais une autre petite voix lui disait que Remus étais pas comme les autres et qui serais capable de l'accepter! »

-viens dit elle et elle chercha une classe vide et y rentra. Elle se retourna ver lui, et lui souris. Elle prit une respiration et dit d'un grand calme;

-j'ai quelque chose a te dire ou plutôt te montrer.. je suis…je suis une animagus illégale. Aussitôt, celle-ci paniqua « qu'est-ce qu'il en pense… » et de son coté, Remus se calma. Il avait un peu peur, plus tôt, qu'il s'agisse des 2 et qu'elle savais sont secret, mais je crois que je vais en parler.

- tu ne répond rien dit-elle

- bien, c'est comme Sirius, James et Peter, il le sont aussi pour moi!

- comment ça? Posa t-elle comme question.

- Mais.. C'est difficile a dire, car tous le monde ne les aimes pas…dit t-il

- Non, dit moi, je ne suis pas comme les autres tu le sais bien…

- Oh oui… bon d'accord je vais te le dire… il respira profondément et lui lança…je suis un loup-garou. il posa sont regard dans le siens et vit que cela ne la dérangeait nullement.

- Remus, tu es mon ami,(le cœur de Remus se mit a battre plus vite) et je t'apprécies vraiment. Alors sa me dérange vraiment pas..

- alors dit lunard, alors en quoi tu te transforme?

- Tu vas voir et elle se mit a se concentrer. Aussitôt, un chat noir et reflet mauve se tenait place ou la jeune fille plus tôt de tenait. Remus n'en croyais pas ses yeux. Une si belle créature… la chatte arriva et se frotta sur les jambes du jeune homme qui la pris dans ses bras et commença a la flatter. Il l'entendit ronronner. Son regard se posa dans le sien. Les yeux de la chatte avais garder la même couleur, bleu nuit. il la remis sur le sol et elle reviens elle même.

- Mais j'ai une question, pourquoi Sirius, James et Peter le font pour toi?

- Ses parce qu'ils viennent me voir quand je suis loup-garou. Les loups-garous n'attaques que les humains, pas les animaux.

- Ha d'accord, donc moi et Lily, ont va pouvoir venir avec toi?

- Quoi, Lily aussi?

- Mm… dit elle mais ne le dit pas a personne! Ont s'étais promis de pas en parler…

- Bon d'accord et Hermione elle, est-ce qu'elle l'es?

- Non, malheureusement, elle a presque réussie…ont la fait pratiquer a chaque soir depuis un mois.

- Ha.. bon tu viens..

- Oui d'accord.

VERS LILY,JAMES ET SIRIUS :

Penser Lily : Tous étais assis sur les divans, prêt du foyer. Sirius étais partis dans ses esprit, ce qui fit rire James et Lily qui savent à qui il pense. « est-ce que je devrais dire à James que je suis ani…pensa t-elle. Mm d'un coté, ont se rapproche beaucoup et ont n'est rendu amis(e)… » une petite voix fatigant viens.- oui petite-fleur, tu l'aime bien en jamessiiiii…!!! Lily secoua violemment la tête. Non, elle ne l'aime pas. – mm.. je ne serais pas si sur a ta place.. « mais arrête maudite petite voix, je ne t'es rien demander, James et moi sommes juste amis(e) ses tous! Donc va faire le bordel ailleurs. » - bon comme tu veux, petite aveugle. Moi je ses bien que ses plus que de l'amitié.

« ouais ses sa, bye! ». elle se retourna vers James et lui souris. « comme tu es beau! » mais aussitôt, elle se mit a rougir.

Penser James : Je fis une blague, ce qui fit rire lily. Je ne pouvais détourner mes yeux des sa belle chevelure rousse, son magnifique sourire, ses yeux émeraudes pétillant. « Un ange! Mon ange. Celle que j'aime. Mais aussitôt, je ravala ses mots! Non James, tu ne l'aime pas, juste de l'amitié! Mais il n'étais pas convaincu. Il savait bien qu'il l'aimait un petit peu. Juste un ptit peu ». mais cette stupide voix venait toujours a l'attaque. – mon petit jamesiii est amoureux.. avec Evans! Donne toi un coup dans le cu Potter, va lui dire merde!! « non il n'en n'est pas question. D'accord!! Je n'aime pas EVANS ma tu biens comprit… » - alors tu regarde avec ardeur l'ennemis ses sa.. « ont n'est pus ennemis alors arrête! » - bon d'accord, si tu n'es pas son ennemis, va lui dire… « non, il n'en n'est pas question alors va t'en » - bon d'accord mes moi je lui dirais.. James se retourna et la regarda de nouveau. Celle-ci se tourne vers lui et rougi « elle est si belle, même gêner. » et aussitôt, elle lui souris. Il le sui rendis son sourire.

- James, je voudrais te parler! Dit l'ange devant lui

- Oui bien sur dit l'homme Aussitôt, elle lui pris la main, et ressenti un choc magnétique ,il ne pouvait pas la lâcher, et partis hors de la salle commune, laissant seul Sirius.

PENSER SIRIUS : le jeune homme entendit James faire rire LiLy, mais nit presta pas attention. Il regarda le feu. « elle est si belle, elle n'est pas comme les autres filles. Non! elle, elle n'a pas succomber a son charme. La première fois qu'il a poser le regard sur elle il ne la vois partout. Toujours avec sa chevelure brune, son sourire, oui, il étais amoureux. Mais elle non! il secoua la tête tristement. – non Sirius, elle va pas te résister longtemps. Tu l'as vois rougir, ses bon signe! « ouais, si tu le dit! » - voyions, montre toi a la hauteur de la tache! Elle est aux moins ton amie, ses sa l'important, tu avance… aussitôt, Sirius détourna le regard et viens Lily rougir, et sourire et James renvoya son sourire! Elle lui prit la main, a partis vite de la pièce. Patmol eu un sourire. « ne fais rien de grave ptit jamessi! » et il retourna a sa contemplation vers la feu. « si belle… » puis il se leva et se dirigea vers le corridor quand il entendit du bruit venir le l'escalier et se retourna.

VERS HERMIONE : je finis ma douche. Sortis. J'entendis des rires de Lily et James! « enfin ils rient ceux-là! » je me sécha rapidement. Je rentra dans le dortoir, pris mon linge et m'habilla. Mes cheveux mouiller trempais mon chandail. Se me dépêcha vite d'utiliser un sort pour mes sécher. Aujourd'hui, je ne vais pas la aplatir. Je me dirigea vers l'escalier et descendit en faisaient beaucoup de bruit. Mais une chance, il n'y a personne. Arriver en bas, je vis SIRIUS!!

- tu n'es pas partis avec les autres? Je lui demanda curieusement.

- Mm.. non, James et Lily-flower sont partis mains dans la mains et Remus et Malinda aussi dit il un sourire séducteur aux lèvre.

- Ont n'est seul ma puce!! Dit il en riant

Tous des rirent pendants des heures seuls dans la salle commune.

VERS JAMES ET LILY :

Arriver dans le corridor, James la regarda intensivement. Lily l'en remarqua et se mit a rougir, regardant s'IL y a une classe libre. Arriver dans celle-ci qui où étais plus tôt Malinda et Remus, la jeune fille alla se réfugier et ferma la porte. « bon dit lui… », la jeune fille respira pour enlever la crainte. James la regarda et vit qu'elle tremblait. « qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? ».

- Lilas, qu'est-ce qu'Il ne vas pas? Demanda cornedrue

- Il faut que je te parle James. Le cœur de James bondit de sa poitrine .il avait peur. Peur que se que Lily allait dire alla le blesser, mais fit un signe de tête pareil.

- Je ses un secret d'accord, alors j'aimerais vraiment que.. tu n'en parle a personne promis! Demanda celle-ci

- Promis dit il en faisant le signe d'honneur.

- Bon ses difficile à dire, ses un secret que moi, Malinda avons.

- Ok dit James toujours patient

- Ses que je suis animagus, moi et Malinda, mais des animagus illégal.

- Ha oui! Moi aussi s'exclama James.

- QUOI! Toi aussi? Demanda t-elle

- Mm…alors je te propose que tu te transforme et moi aussi! En même temps.

- Oui, sa serais super. Alors a trois, un ,deux, trois. Et aussitôt, les deux se changèrent en animaux. James étais un magnifique cerf, beau et imposant. T'en de grâce. Lily n'en croyais pas ses yeux. James vit Lily en un joie oie blanche. Elle avait toujours ses yeux émeraudes. Ses jolie. James ne pouvait y détacher ses yeux comme lily. Elle était accrocher par le regard bleu clair de Jamesiii! Elle s'approcha lentement. Elle se frotta sur une jambe a James et frissonna. Elle vit frémir James et leva les yeux vers lui. Puis elle revint elle. James aussi. Ils s'évitèrent du regard. Puis elle brisa le lourd silence.

- alors ,ces pour sa qu'ils ton donner se nom.. cornedrue!

- Mm ouais…enchaîna t-il, puis il vient d'avoir un idée.

- Et si on te donnait un nom, toi et Malinda.

- Et bientôt Hermione poursuis t-elle, quand elle va réussir!

- Elle aussi!

- Oui! Alors gentil homme quels nom me donne tu?

- Mm.. réfléchissait celui-ci.. ha bien oui, que dirais tu de soily?

- Soily répéta Lily… oui sa me plaît! Puis elle souris! Il lui rendit son sourire. Et pour Malinda, en quoi change t-elle?

- En Chat! Exclama l'ange de James. Mm.. pourquoi pas chaton?

- James, se n'est pas original! Pourquoi pas Catsy?

- Catsy! Ouais ses beau.. enfin si elle aime bien..

-bon pourquoi ont n'irais pas les rejoindre.

- Bonne idée!

VERS SIRIUS ET HERMIONE :

Ils entendirent la porte pivoter. Tous les deux se redressèrent. Ils rougis quand ils virent que c'étais Malinda et Remus qui rentrèrent et les trouvèrent dans une position pas commun.

- ont va tous vous expliquer comment-je mais quand je vit de sourire au coins des lèvre de Remus, je m'interrompit.

- Se n'est pas se que vous penser je continue mais je viens que cela ne servais a rien.

Après quelques heures de blague, moi et Sirius faisons un bataille et au dernier moment, je tomba sur lui, le souffle couper et a se instant, Malinda et Remus entra et nous vit comme sa… a cette penser, je rougis encore plus.

- donc ont ne ses pas trop ennuyer…lançais Remus toujours sont sourire aux lèvre.

- Tu as raison Remus dit Malinda en tirant une grimace vers nous.

Aussitôt, ont James et Lily arrivèrent ans la mains. Ils la lâchèrent voyant tous le monde sourire. Puis sont regard se posa sur moi et Sirius, et éclata de rire. Et tous le monde sauf moi et Sirius étais en train de rire quand soudain James nous parla.

- bon passons, j'ai une nouvelle a vous annoncer pour les maraudeurs et les 2 jeunes filles. Nous avons trouver un surnom a Lily et Malinda car elles sont une animagus… dans la salle, seule Sirius fut surpris. Lily sa seras Soily et celui de Malinda, si tu aimes sa seras Catsy!

- Aussitôt que James donna le surnom de Malinda, elle explosa de joie. Puis elle se retourna vers Remus, leurs regard pleine de complicités.

Flash back :

Tous 2 sortir de la classe et se dirigea dehors. Le soleil de janvier étais chaud et mit avec entrain ceux-ci. Ils foncèrent vers le lac geler par ce temps si de l'année. De s'assis cote a cote. La fraîcheur mit a malinda les joue rosis. Lunard n'en pouvait plus. Il devait lui dirent.

- Malinda? Commença celui-ci nerveusement.

- Oui! Demanda elle, C'est jolie yeux bleu foncer poser sur lui.

- J'aimerais te dire que je t'ai…que je suis amoureux de toi… dit il avec une vitesse étourdissante.

- Ho Remus, moi aussi. Puis aussitôt, elle pencha la tête vers lui. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Puis Remus se détendit et l'attira encore plus proche de lui et le fit avec plus de passion. Puis ils se fit le temps ou ils rentrèrent aux château.

Fin du flash back.

-excusez moi, nous avons une autre nouvelle a vous dire déclara malinda, moi et Remus… sortons ensembles.

Tous les maraudeurs se mirent a donner des tables dans le dos de Remus et les filles sautèrent au cou de Malinda. Ils allèrent tous manger avec leurs petit secret qui ses passer dans cette journée.


	6. Chapitre 6 : le bal de janvier!

**Chapitre 6 : le bal de janvier!**

C'était la journée pré-au-lard qui venait d'arriver. Lily, malinda et moi allons partir de notre coté pour acheter la robe de bal qu'il y aura lui dans une semaine. TOUs c'étais trouver un cavalier. Sauf Lily, moi ,James et sirius.

Les carrosses arrivèrent.

- donc Patmol, ta trouver quelqu'un avec qui y aller? Demander cornedrue

- j'ai ma petite idée, enfin si elle veux bien sur! Et a se moment, il posa ses yeux chocolat sur moi. Je rougis. « ha! arrête de rougir! »

-et toi Jamesii chérie avec qui!dit-il en lançant un regard a Lily.

- moi aussi, je connais bien cette personne, mais j'ai peur quel ne veux pas.

Lily et moi nous nous regardions. Nous avions compris leurs petit jeux. Ils parlent de nous.

-Mm bien sur James-chéri, toutes les filles sont a tes pieds! Déclara la jeune fille rousse en riant.

- ha oui, donc veux tu aller aux bal avec moi?

- Bien sur! Dit elle

Puis Sirius se retourna vers moi. Aussitôt, je sentais qu'il allait me le demander.

- alors mione, veux tu venir avec moi?

- Oui! Dit-je en souriant.

- je savais bien que tu me résisterais pas dit celui-ci qui retrouvais ses couleur et son être sur de lui.

- Je peux te résister.

- Ses se qu'on verra déclara t-il avant d'afficher son plus beau sourire.

- ouais , C'est ce qu'on verra! Dit-je en riant.

Ont sortis du carrosse et alla vers les boutiques d'occasion. Ont Rentra tous les filles vers Nina& Robert Habit d'occasion. La petite clochette retentit en rentrant dans la boutique. Aussitôt, une jeune femme d'environ 23 ans arriva vers nous, un gros sourire au lèvre. Ses cheveux étais blond qui arrive a ses épaule. Ses yeux étais rose et avait une splendide visage pale.

- bonjour, je peux vous aidée? Demanda la vendeuse

- oui, nous cherchons des robes pour le balle. Dit malinda avant de suivre celle-ci vers l'arrièrent boutique. Je fouilla quand soudain la robe me sauta au yeux, elle seras parfaite là-dedans.

- Lily, regarde la belle robe. La vendeuse se retourna et hocha de la tête. Oui, elle seras magnifique sur vous dit-elle a l'adresse que lily. Celle-ci la regarda attentivement. La robe avais un magnifique couleur vert émeraude. Les bretelles étais spaghettis et il y avait un fil d'or ou la petite ceinture en boucle. Elle arrivait au sol.

- Va l'essayer déclara Malinda en poussant celle-ci vers la salle d'essayage.

- Bon maintenant a toi dit la vendeuse a l'adresse de malinda.

Elle chercha quelque instant elle la trouva. Un robe bleu clair incruster de morceau de diamant ici et la. Elle avais un corsait et celle-ci arrivaient en bas du genou.

- holà , comme elle est belle, est malinda se précipita vers la salle d'essayage quand Lily en sortis. Un cris retentis et la jeune fille sauta au cou de son amie!

- Lily, tu es splendide, magnifique au mon dieu, je n'en crois pas mes yeux.. James va en tomber et commencer a baver. Lily se retourna vers le miroir et toucha la douce soie de la robe. Puis elle répondit inconsciemment :

- Ses je que je souhaite! Puis elle retourna se changer. Quand elle sortis, malinda sortis elle aussi. Elle étais jolie, sexy et tous. Elle souris a son reflet.

-tu es superbe! Dit-je

quelque temps plus tard la vendeuse arriva avec une robe rouge dans les main. Les brettes étais elle aussi spaghetti et la robe arriva au genou. Il y avais un décolleter en v dans le bas du dos. Je va l'essayer. Quand je sortis, je vit mes amies les yeux pétillant et un sourire jusqu'au oreille.

- ouais sa seras Sirius que ne vas pas résister! Puis je retourna me changer avant aller rejoindre les filles.

- donne moi ta robe, nous 2 ont va te le payer dit Lily et malinda en même temps.

- Merci dit-je gêner.

Sortis de la boutique je rencontra malefoy qui ne me remarqua pas. La journée s'annonçais spécial. Les filles me rejoint et ont partis tous vers le château.

VERS LES GARÇONS :

Ils avaient finit depuis longtemps leur achat quand ils passa vers une boutique de bijoux.

- et si ont leur achetais un bijoux a nos perle rare dit Remus en rentrant

- ouais tu as raison. Dit Sirius et James en même temps.

Aussitôt arriver, Sirius fut attirer vers une chaîne d'or et avec un saphir. Sirius la pris et l'acheta suivit de James qui acheta un collier en émeraude et Remus que avais acheter des boucle d'oreille en rubis.

Après leurs achats, ils rentrèrent aux château. Ils repérèrent les filles mes continua, ils ne voulaient pas qu'elles leurs demandes se qu'ils avaient acheter. Après avoir déposer leur achats dans leur dortoir, ils retournèrent au près d'elles. Ils n'en tenaient plus. Elles leurs maquaient trop… Arriver a leurs hauteur, Sirius alla directement vers moi.

- salut magnifique-splendire-mione…souffla le jeune homme a mon oreille, j'ai une surprise pour se soir. Va à la classe de divination a minuit. Je t'y attend..

- d'accord je lança a mon fameux prince charment. « je me demande se qu'il lui a tomber sur la tête pour qu'il soit si romantique… tous cas cela lui a fait du bien… » et je lui souris.

- Bon s'exclama les maraudeurs en même temps, si ont n'allaient manger…

Pendant la soirée moi et les filles tenta de trouver qu'est-ce que cela pouvais bien être..

- ha j'ai trouver s'exclama Malinda, ils va te demander en mariage..

- mais non, ont sort même pas ensemble…dit-je mais je fut interrompus par Lily

- mais oui, il va te demander de l'argent, ont connaît bien Sirius, il n'est pas du genre romantique a part s'il y a eu un coup de main.. moi j'ai l'impression de James et Remus l'as aidée…

mais ont n'a plus aller plus loin dans la conversation car l'heure fatidique venait de sonner. Je quitta a minuit moins quart pour être sur d'arriver à l'heure. Le couloir est sombre. Ont n'entend que mes pas furtif sur le plancher. Arriver a la tour, je pris une immense respiration et tourna la porte.

Aussitôt rentrer, je vit un merveilleuse table dresser au milieu de la salle, un divan face a la fenêtre pour qu'ont puisse admirer les étoiles. La lumière de la pièce étais tamiser. Avec un sort, des millions de petite étoile tomba du ciel. Cette endroit étais la plus beau du monde. Je fit le tour de la pièce et découvrir des pétales de rose poser sur le sol. Je n'osais marcher dessus, donc fit le contour. Arriver devant cette splendide table, il y avait une rose rouge dans un vase au milieux se celle-ci. Quelque chandelle étais éclairer ici et là et quelles que une flottais dans les airs. Aucune trace de Sirius. Je m'approcha de la fenêtre et ma cota sur le rebord de celle-ci. La nuit étais magnifique. Le ciel étais dégager. Des millions d'étoiles brillait sur ce ciel peint du bleu marin.

- ses comme si le ciel appartenais rien qu'as moi pour se soir.

Mais je réalisa que je venais de parler haut.

- Mais il t'appartient dit un voix grave et douce.

Je me retourna doucement. Une silhouette se dessinais dans l'ombre. Il avança lentement vers moi avec grâce. Arriver à ma rencontre, il me pris par la taille, et je leva mes yeux vers mon bienfaiteur. Mon regard fit un saut périlleux vers le siens. Il approcher lentement ses lèvre vers mon oreille. Je sens son souffle. Je me mis a frissonner. J'aime être prêt de son corps.

- Tu es la plus belle fleur du monde. Lâcha celui-ci, je suis l'homme le plus heureux de pouvoir toucher ta peau, te regarder les yeux, de sentir ton odeur. Tu es tous pour moi. Je voulais que tu le sache.

Puis il se pencha vers moi. Nos lèvre se touchèrent et la passion du moment arriva lentement entre chaque baiser. Nos souffle se répondrent. Il me caressa la joue. À chaque contacte je frémis, mais j'aimais sa. Il me pris et m'amena comme un bébé sur la chaise. « comme il est beau! » mais aussitôt, il souris.. « merde, il a peut-être lut dans ma penser… »

Aussitôt, Sirius tapa des mains et la musique partis. C'étais une valse. Un magnifique morceau. Je me retourna vers mon prince qui c'étais lever et me tendit la main.

- tu veux danser? Demanda t-il

- oui, avec joie et je me leva.

Il me fit tournoyer avant que je me niche dans ses bras fort. Il déposa une main sur ma taille et l'autre dans ma main. Ont se regarda droit dans les yeux. Nous 2 ont étaient émus par tous se qui traversa entre nous. Mais ont ne parla pas, de peur que la magie de cette instant s'envole. Quand la musique finis, ont se souries. Une seconde musique enchaîna, la valse laissa place a un slow. Je mis mes mains autours de son cou et lui mis les siennes à ma taille. J'appuya ma tête sur son torse. Je sentis son cœur battre en chamade. « comme le miens. » puis je leva la tête. La musique étais finis depuis longtemps, mais ont ne se lâcha pas. Il s'éloigna de moi, tapa de nouveau des mains, puis m'invita ma m'asseoir. Aussitôt, Remus et James arriva avec la nourriture. Quand James se pencha pour mettre mon assiette sur la table, il m'adressa un clin d'œil. Je me mis a rougir. Puis ils disposèrent. Sirius avaient un large sourire. Il se pencha vers moi et me dit :

- tous les garçons sont a tes pieds. Seul moi je prend le temps de te connaître et a être sans voix devant toi. Puis il me gratifia de son plus beau sourire, et je rougis et gloussa. Ont manger en se regardant droit dans les yeux. Quelque fois il brisa le silence pour encore me dire des mots doux a l'oreille. Je croyais rêver. Et si ses un rêve. Non, je ne veux pas. Mon cœur bat rapidement. « je ne suis plus capable de lui résister. Il est si beau, gentil et attentionné et…. Je l'aime. »

le souper finis, ont dansa encore un peu. Puis mon prince de la nuit me pris et me déposa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, sur son torse. Ont regardait les étoile.

- regarde l'étoile briller dit celui-ci en me pointant l'étoile du doigt.

- Sirius mais ses toi…

- Mm..

- Et moi ou suis-je? Demandais-je

- Dans mon cœur.. aussitôt il se pencha vers moi pour un second baiser plus passionner. Il me chuchota a l'oreille : - écoute mione, je dois l'avouer, je t'aime.

Je suis surprise, je me retourne vers lui, et dans ses yeux, tous l'amour et affection que j'ai dans mon cœur se retrouva là. je lui murmura :- moi aussi.. je t'aime!

Ont restèrent quelques heures encore puis la fatigue nous gagna donc ont retourna dans la salle commune. La grosse dame pivota et nous laissa pénétrer. Personne. J'entendit un bruit. Je me retourne, mon prince se tint devant moi et me donna une petite boite. Mon cœur fit un tour. Je l'ouvris.

- mais …mais Sirius.. tu n'aurais pas du dit-je la main sur ma bouche par la surprise. Reposant dans cette jolie boite, une chaîne en or avec une pendentif, un saphir. C'étais le plus beau collier que je n'est jamais vue.

- Tourne toi je vais te le mettre dit patmol.

Quand se fut mis, je me retourna et celui-ci eu le souffle couper. « elle est magnifique. » ont se donna un dernier baiser avant d'aller dormir.

- bonne nuit mione-chérie…

- bonne nuit mon prince…

Le dortoir étais silencieux. Je n'est eu aucun mal pour me changer en faisant dérouler se qui c'étais passer dans la soirée. Je me glissa au lit, et sombra dans les mains de morphée.

Le lendemain, tous ont un sourire au lèvre. Les maraudeurs ont tous dit sur se qui ses passer dans la soirée et les filles agissent bizarrement, elles veulent probablement que je leurs raconte moi-même. Quand Sirius arriva dans la salle commune, tous les regard de mes amis alla de moi a lui. Celui-ci n'aillant rien remarquer alla m'embrasser. Cela confirma bien ce que pensait les filles.

- donc on peux en conclure que vous sortez ensemble dit Lunard

- oui mon cher lunard…dit Mon amour

- félicitation déclara Lily et Malinda, et a se moment, elles se jeta a mon cou et ont tomba tous sur le sol. Les maraudeur trouva sa drôle et Sirius alla me prendre pendant que Remus et James faisait de même.

Donc ses quand le mariage? Demanda cornedrue en donnant une tape dans le dos..

- Pour encore longtemps?dit-je « sa seras impossible puisse qu?il va falloir que je reparte. Je sentis mes larmes arriver mes tenta des faire partis. Décidément, personnes ne les avais remarquer?il vas t?en me manquer ses fou?je ne peux le quitter. Je me secoua un peu la tête.. non, tu vas en profiter jusqu?au bout?! »

- Alors ont va manger.. moi je meurent de faim dit Peter qui arriva, toujours aussi nerveux.

- Oui dit t-ont tous en c?ur.

Le bal étais se soir, toutes les filles allaient d?un bar au l?autre qui se maquiller ou parce qu?elles avait oublier un détail a la dernière minutes. Il resta 3 heures avant le bal donc les filles sont partis se mettre belle pour le bal, pendant que les garçons écouta le récit de ce qui c?étais passer avec moi hier soir. Mais ils n?ont pas eu le temps de finir car ont fit notre apparition. Ils avaient tous les yeux sortis de la tête et la bouche grande ouverte. Remus fut le premier à reprendre ses esprit.

- vous êtes magnifique, sublime, même qu?il n?y a pas de mot pour justifier se qu?Ont vois dit-il avant de prendre malinda et partir. Pis se fut le tour a James de nous lancer des compliment et de partir. Dans la salle, il ne restais que moi et un Sirius baveur. IL secoua la tête et vint a ma rencontre.

- Tu es?magnifique?dit-celui ci

- Merci, on y vas! Dit-je

- Oui?.oui bi. bien sur?dit mon prince.

Il me prit par le bras et partis dans la grande salle. Celle-ci étais décorer avec des guirlandes de fleurs de toutes sortes et de toutes couleurs, soie du monde des moldus que tu monde de sorcellerie. Des oiseaux chantaient de tous coté et papillons se promenait. A chaque coin de la grande salle, ils y avaient des pommier en fleur. Toutes les oiseaux se promenait avec sa compagne avec brindille dans le bec pour faire le nid. La salle sentais l?odeur du printemps, ma saison préférée. Arriver à la table des Griffondor, je vit qu?il y avaient un nappe faite avec des pétales de rose. Je m?assis en face de Sirius, d?un coté il y avaient Lily et James et de l?autre Malinda et Remus.

Tous dans la salle avaient dans conversation animer. Mais tous fut couper par l?intervention du directeur.

- bon j?espère que vous avez bien manger. Je prierais a tous ceux qui sont de trois et moins de regagner leur salle commune. Et pour les autres, que la fête commence. Veiller vous déplacer? a c?est mots, tous c?étais déplacer vers le milieu de la salle et les tables disparut, laissant places de quelques petite table ici et la et 2 grande tables surplomber de nourriture pour la grande fête.

- tu viens danser? Demanda mon cavalier, affichant l?un de sais plus beau sourire.

- Bien sur.. dit-je en m?approchant de lui.

La danse fut ouverte par les préfets en chefs et suivit de près des élèves en une danse endiabler. Je dansa toujours coller contre lui, de peur que quelqu?un me larache. Puis, les chansons endiabler laissa place a des valse. Je mit un main sur l?épaule et l?autre dans la main. Celle-ci étais grande et forte du aux entraînement de Quidditch. « mm.. et dire qu?il va falloir que je vois bientôt Dumbledore pour repartir chez nous. » a cette penser, je me rapprocha encore plus de lui. Le souffle de celui-ci chatouillait mon cou. Se tourna la tête et vit Lily et James s?embrasser et de l?autre coté c?étais Remus et Malinda, qui ce chuchotaient à l?oreilles. Dumbledore arriva sur la scène et déclara : - aujourd?hui nous recevons les patigrias, qui sont venus de loin pour chanter. Aussitôt, la salle applaudis et entendit de commentaire sur le groupe du sièc le. Les 5 membres du groupe s?installa et commença a jouer leurs instrument. La musique étais douce et mélodieuse. Je rêvais, moi et Sirius. Quand la chanson fini, j?avais du mal a respirer. Peu être la chaleur de la pièce mais il fallait que je sorte et vite?

- Sirius!? J?ai chaud, est-ce que sa te dérange si je vais prendre l?aire? Je lui glissa a l?oreille.

- Je t?y accompagne. Puis il me pris a main et partis a l?extérieur. Ont s?arrêta vers la lac. Celui-ci étais noir encre, miroir et reflétais le château. « comme à la première journée à poudlard, quand je pleurais. Je m?assis et mon prince me suivit.

- Hermione? Demanda t-il

- Oui?

VERS LILY ET JAMES

Ceux-ci étaient coller. Ont voyaient a loin Hermione qui suffoquait et Sirius qui l?escortais hors de la salle. Cela n?échappa aux yeux de Lily qui souriais. « ils sont fait l?un pour l?autre? » puis ils leva la tête et remarqua que James la regardait.

- tu es la plus magnifique ce soir. Et moi l?homme le plus heureux de la terre?déclara son bien faiseur.

- Et moi, qu?est-ce que tu crois?puis elle l?embrassa a pleine bouche.

- Lily tu as chaud, veux tu prendre de l?aire?

- Mm? bien sur Jamesie-poo

Elle le suivit et riait au blagues idiote de celui-ci. La soirée étais magnifique. Le clair de lune éclairais toute la cours de poudlard. Elle et Cornedrue remarqua aux loin Hermione et Sirius. Ils souriaient. Ils continua leurs route. Ils débarquèrent dans un clairière. C?étais magnifique.

Ils s?assoient près d?un arbre en fleur.

-Lily, je voulaient te demander?enfin, ses dur a demander,? il respira bruyamment. Lily était impatiente. Mais tenta en vain de se calmer.

- Lily, tu ses que je t?aime, vraiment beaucoup et je me demandait si.. tu voulais enfin m?épouser? Je sais qu?ont sort pas longtemps ensemble mais?

- Oui déclara celle-ci en pleurant de joie. Oui, je veux bien t?épouser?

Puis ils s?embrassaient. Aussitôt, Lily commença a retirer le chandail de James. Il fit de même pour son chemisier. Tous deux, allonger dans l?herbe au clair de lune.

VERS REMUS ET MALINDA :

Après que James et Lily soient partaient, eux aussi fit de même. Ils partirent dans une salle, orner d?or et peint de bleu claire. C?étais la pièce préférer a Remus. Il voulait maintenant la partager a Malinda. Il l?aimait tellement. Il rêvait toujours a elle, a se moment précis, quand il montrait son endroit secret. Il y avait un grande bibliothèque et seul lui savait son existence, avec Dumbledore qui lui avait accorder dit aller quand il le voulait. Malinda n?en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment une pièce peu être aussi belle. Dans ses rêve les plus fou, n?étaient rien comparer avec celle-ci. Elle fit un pas dans la pièce. T?en de douceur. Malinda était une fille romantique, elle avait toujours aimer la mode, la douceur des choses et aussi lire. Une passionné de la lecture. Une jour, elle voudrait être écrivaine ou sois éditrice de livre. Cette pièce reflétais chaqu e parcelle de sa personnalité.

- Remus, elle est superbe. Non mais, un coin comme celui-ci ne se trouve pas partout. Je me sens vraiment chez moi.

- C?est ce que j?aime de cette pièce. Secrète, mystérieuse, personne sauf moi la vois, l?utilise. Je voudrais bien la partager avec toi. sa seras notre lieu secret, juste a tous les 2.

- Je suis d?accord avec toi. Malinda sourie a Remus. Ce qui lui réchauffa le c?ur. Elle se jeta sur un canapé et fit de la place a Remus qui a son tour s?assis a coté d?elle. Tous 2 jasa jusqu?à se que Morphée s?occupe d?eux.

VERS HERMIONE ET SIRIUS :

J?attends avec impatience ce que Sirius avait a me dire. Il était beaucoup nerveux et gesticulait ses mains moites.

- je voulais te dire que je suis un animagus.. illégale, moi James et Peter parce que Remus est un loup-garous.

- Je sais?

- Comment le sais tu? Personne n?est au courant sauf les filles..

Je réfléchissais « merde! Ses vrai je ne suis pas supposer le savoir moi?! »

- je l?es deviner. Un de mes ancien prof étais un loup-garou?et le parrain de mon meilleur amis est un animagus illégal donc..

- ha, ouf d?accord, j?ai crus un instant que tous le château étais au courant?

- Sirius, j?aimerais moi aussi en être une?les filles me font pratiquer mes je n?y arrive pas?veux tu me l?apprendre?

- Bien sur.. dit celui-ci après avoir repris des couleurs..

- Bon ferme les yeux. Concentre toi sur ma voix, paix intérieur. Oublis tous sauf l?animal en quoi tu veux te changer, et concentre toi sur elle. Imagine toi être l?animal. Aussitôt, ou j?étais, ont vit un énorme tigre. Sirius souris et me flatta. IL se transforma en un gros chien noir et viens me lécher la figure. Je fait de même. Mais je ne pus rester plus longtemps en cette forme. Quand je repris ma forme, j?avais un énorme mal de tête.

- Ses normal, laisse j?ai un sort pour sa puis il leva sa baguette vers moi et murmura : maliosa finalisation. Le mal fut instantanément partis. Je lui souris..

- Comment va ton t?appeler?Mm.. oui je les tigresse..

- Non, trop normal?pourquoi pas tiger?

- Wouha l?originalité.. non je l?es.. pourquoi pas tigana..

- Oui j?adore? merci mon étoile?puis je me pencha pour l?embrasser. Toute sa étais magique.

Puis ont retourna au château dormir en rêvassant a l?autre.

Le lendemain matin, le soleil radieux étais au rendez-vous. je me leva un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Hier étais un journée a laquelle je ne vais jamais oublier. Mais de plus en plus que l?année avance, j?ai peur. Un jour, il va falloir que je le quitte. Mais, ses quoi au juste ma mission ici. Je n?es même pas un petite indice. Il va falloir que je vois Dumbledore après déjeuner. Il faut que je sache. Lui il dois le savoir. Puis je me dirigea vers la douche. Personne dans la douche. T?en mieux. Je ne voulais voir personne. Je me glissa silencieusement dans la douche. Mais aujourd?hui l?eau chaude ne m?aida pas a oublier mes futur problème. Moi je l?aime Sirius. Mais a mon époque, il est mort. De plus, lui il est en 7e année a poudlard et moi juste en 6e. mais je ne pus continuer quand l?entendit la porte s?ouvrir. Un garçon rentra, pousser pa r d?autre.

- non la les mec, arrêter, franchement! Ses les toilettes des filles, imaginer si l?Une d?entre elle sont là-dedans.

- Haha. tu es très drôle. Non, Peter et moi voulions de donner un leçons, pour nous avoir réveiller a 5 heures du matin? puis la porte se ferma et fut verrouiller par un sort..

- Il vont me le payer?James Potter et Peter.. si je vous attrape.

Je me raidit. Je connaît bien cette voix. C?est celle de Sirius.

Je m?enroula aussitôt de ma serviette et fit mon apparition.

- qu?est-ce que tu fais dans les toilettes?

- Tigana? mais mon amour, que fais tu ici.. puis il remarqua que j?étais cacher par une serviette.

- Désoler, mais je suis pris ici.. puis il s?approcha doucement de moi.

VERS LILY ET JAMES :  
La nuit a été magnifique. La passion. C?étais la première fois que Lily la faisait. James a été très gentil et n?a pas forcer les choses. Sa faisait un heure qu?elle était rentrer dans sa chambre. Elle avait beaucoup de nausée. « bouff, sa doit être juste les effets quand ont la fait la première fois. Mais elle n?était pas très convenue. Un idée lui trottait dans la tête et elle fallait qu?elle en sois sur. « et si je suis enceinte?! Seigneur, ont n?étaient pas protégée. Merde qu?Ont n?est stupide.! » Pis Lily alla chercher un collier qu?il donnait le mois passer dans ado-sorcière. Ont avait juste a le porter dans le cou et si celui-ci devin rouge étais signe que oui et si bleu signe que non. elle le mit puis le regarda. C?étais rouge! Elle, Lily Catherine Evans étais enceinte. En elle, elle portait le bébé de Jam es potter. En elle, elle eu une vague de joie et de stress. « et si il n?en veux pas. Et moi, il faut qu?on réfléchissent. Je finis bientôt l?école et j?ai moi aussi un travail. Il faut que j?en parle a James. » puis Lily alla reporter le collier dans la malle et sortis du dortoir.

Arriver dans la salle commune, elle vit James et Peter écrouler de rire. Quand James la vit, il alla a sa rencontre.

- salut. Hier soir, C?étais super? dit celui-ci

- James, il faut que je te parle.

- Bien sur! Puis il suivit Lily hors de la salle et alla dans une classe vide. La jeune fille rousse se tourna vers le jeune homme inquiet.

- C?est vraiment important! Ca va dépendre de notre avenir!

- Bon dit-elle en prenant un respiration. James je suis enceinte.

Il eu qu?elle que moment de silence ou James la regarda puis paniqua. « est-ce que je suis faite pour être père? Moi j?ai toujours rêver, mais la maintenant? Je ne sais plus! Je veux bien garder l?enfant, mais si Lily veux bien! »

- veux tu qu?ont garde l?enfant ou non risqua t-il

- moi, personnellement, j?aimerais bien, enfin si tu veux? je n?est pas une vrai famille, je pourrais enfin en avoir une a moi? tu comprend, pétunia ne veux pas que je passe l?été chez nous et mes parents ne dit rien contre cela?

- moi, j?aimerais aussi, J?ai assez d?argent pour vous faire vive puis j?ai un poste au ministère comme aurore. Et puis toi, bien tu pourrais rester a la maison jusqu?à temps que notre petit sois assez âgée. Et tu pourras trouver du travail après....

- oui et puis nous sommes fiancer?

- donc ont le garde? Demanda James

- oui ont le garde? puis Lily souris.

- moi je veux que se sois un garçons

- pareille pour moi, il va te ressembler

- oui mais il aura tes yeux! Puis James fit un portrais rebot de son enfant. Un mini James. Il sourie puis pris La jeune fille par la taille. il donna un énorme câlin à celle-ci et au futur bébé.

- James qui sera le parrain? James souris, il savais bien qui sa sera.

- Voyons mon amour, sa sera Sirius..

- Bon d?accord pourquoi pas lui annoncer la nouvelle.

-oui ont y va puis personne ne sais qu?ont n?est fiancer.

VERS REMUS ET MALINDA :

La pièce étais éclairer par les rayons du soleil qui pénétrais dans la salle. Malinda gémis. Elle ne voulait pas se réveiller. Elle était si bien. Celle-ci sentais le souffle de Remus. Malinda se leva lentement pour ne pas réveiller Remus. Elle lui donna un baiser sur la joue puis alla s?étendre sur le canapé. Elle regarda encore un peu. Elle vit un livre qui attira son attention. Elle lit pendant un heure avant d?entendre gémir Remus. Celui-ci alla vers elle et s?assit a coté d?elle. Ils s?embrassa.

- alors mon loup loup, tu as passer une bonne nuit?

- super oui grâce a toi, pour tous dire, j?ai rêver a toi. Puis il lui fit un clin d??il, ce qui déclencha automatiquement un rire a Malinda.

- dit donc, tu n?as pas une idée dans la tête toi! S?exclama la jeune fille en chatouillant le jeune homme a peine réveiller.

- peut-être mais ils n?eurent pas le temps de continuer car un bruit vint les déranger. Puis Remus fit un rire quand il vit se que n?étais que l?estomac a Malinda qui gargouillait.

- Vient, je vois que tu as faim? déclara le jeune homme avant de la prendre par la main et quitter a magnifique salle.

VERS SIRIUS ET HERMIONE :

Il se pencha vers moi. Il sentait si bon. Seigneur que je l?aime. Mon c?ur fit un tour dans ma poitrine. Je lui souris.

- tourne toi, je vais m?habiller.

- Mais voyons tigana-d?amour, pourquoi.. puis il lui fit un regard séducteur.

- Parce que je veux m?habiller sans que monsieur ici présent me vois nue.. mais cela ne marcha pas pour autant. Le jeune homme croisa les bras et continua a faire le piquet.

- Sirius, ne m?oblige pas a sortir ma baguette.

- Tu n?oseras pas, tu m?aimes trop?

- L?amour n?as rien avoir.

Puis sans prévenir, il se pencha vers moi, un secours baiser puis se retourna. Je me dépêcha vite a mettre mes sou vêtement puis mettre mon pantalon beige et un chandail rouge, avec un décolleter. Quand je finis, je lui dit qu?il pouvait se retourner. Quand il le fit, ses yeux s?ouvrire grand. « comme elle est belle, mon ange. Je suis si heureux qu?elle m?aime comme moi je l?aime. » puis il s?approcha de moi et me pris dans ses bras quand soudain, la porte s?ouvris. Dans le cadre de prote il y avait James et Lily.

- alors tu as retenus la leçons! mais il ne finis pas sa phrase en me voyant.

- Mais qu?est-ce que tu fais là? demanda James intriguer.

- Tu m?as enfermer avec tigana qui étais sous la douche! Dit Sirius en riant par la face défigurer de son ami.

- Hey! mais attendez.. tu l?as appeler tigana? Demanda Lily en se retournant vers moi.

- Oui, j?ai réussis?je me transforme en tigre.

- Non! se n?est pas vrai! Puis aussitôt Lily se jeta littéralement sur moi et me serrant fort au cou.

- Fait attention Lily, je ne veux pas qu?il aille mal dit James en le remettant debout.

- De quoi tu parle mec dit Sirius complètement dépasser par les événement.

Les 2 amoureux se regardant puis fit un sourire avant de continuer.

- nous avons 2 nouvelles a vous annoncer dirent t-ils en même temps.

- James et moi sommes financer?déclara Lily.

- QUOI!!! MES SES MAGNIFIQUE s?exclama Sirius avant d?aller vers James et le serrant dans ses bras puis celle de Lily. Puisse fut mon tour de faire de même.

- Se n?est pas finis enchaîna t-ils de nouveau. Lily et moi attendons un bébé.

A se moment Sirius tomba aussitôt a terre. Quand tous s?approcha de lui, ont vit qu?il souriait jusqu?au oreille. Puis il se leva d?un bon et alla prendre Lily dans ses bras, puis se pencher vers son ventre et murmurer : tu seras bien heureux mon petit. Et il se retourna vers son meilleur ami.

- qui va être son parrain? Demanda t-il

- mais voyons! Qui d?autre que toi serais le meilleur parrain pour notre enfant. A ses mots, le jeune homme sera James jusqu?à se qu?il s?étouffe.

- Tu peux me lâcher.

- Non! puis il se retira et alla vers moi. Il me pris par la taille et m?apporta hors de la salle, comme James fit de même avec Lily.

VERS MALINDA ET REMUS :

Tous 2 débarquèrent ensemble dans la salle commune. Ils voulaient se changer avant d?aller manger. Quand le tableau tourna, ils vit James, Lily, Moi et Sirius rire et parler de robe et préparation. Nous 2, nous comprenions rien a leurs charabia jusqu?à se qu?ils vient nous parler.

- hey! les amis, j?ai une très bonne nouvelle. Tous d?abord passons a celle de Hermione dit Sirius, elle a réussis a se transformer donc elle est un tigre, dont le nom de tigana. Et puis nos 2 tourtereau ont une nouvelles très importante a vous dire. Puis Sirius Laissa parler James et Lily.

- Bon ont voulaient vous prévenir que James et moi sommes fiancer! Mais la jeune fille ne pus dire plus car ceux-ci alla aussitôt les féliciter.

- Se n?est pas tous continua James, sourire aux lèvre. Lily attend un enfant!

Aussitôt Malinda cria et Remus fut paralyser. « mon meilleur ami va?avoir un enfant! » aussitôt qu?il pris conscience, il souries et alla féliciter une nouvelle fois James.

- IL va t?en fouloir mon cornedrue pour annoncer sa a tes parents enchaîna Remus.

- Je sais, mais ma mère attendais sa avec impatience. Elle voulait a tous pris que je sois marier après être sortis de Poudlard alors sont souhait est exaucer et mon père veux que j?aille un enfant. Donc tous le monde est heureux.

- Et je serai le parrain dit fièrement mon amour.

- Je plein de pauvre bébé dit-je en riant..

- Comment ça?

- Parce que tu es en gros bébé! puis je le pris par la main pour aller calmer mon ventre, suivit de près de la gang.


	7. Chapitre 7 : La pleine lune!

**Chapitre 7 : La pleine lune!**

Sa faisait une semaine que le bal étais finis. Tous le monde commença a réviser leurs Buse en 6e comme moi, pendant que les maraudeurs eux flânaient à rien faire car ils avaient tous obtenue la certitude par le directeur qu'ils avaient tous un travail pour eux. James, lui, allaient être Aurore avec Sirius pour le ministère. Lily, elle allait être magicomage et Malinda professeur de métamorphose dans pendant 5 ans a Poudlard pendant que le professeur Mc Gonagall pour des vacances bien mériter.

De mon coté, La bibliothèque était maintenant mon nouveau coin de plus fréquenter dans se mois de mai. Je soupira, regardant mon livre de métamorphose en rêvassant. Mon regard étaient dans les vagues, jusqu'à temps qu'une voix trop familière vient me perturber.

- Alors sang-de-bourbe, tu n'es pas avec Black et Potter, non Ces vrai, tu aimes mieux passer ta journée avec Evans sale-sang-de-bourbe. Comme ses pathétique.

- Et toi, Malefoys, toujours aussi laids? ou tu le fais pour me faire plaisir! Dit-je en ramassant mes livres sur la table pour les mettre dans mon sac.

- Donc, comme je le disait, ont dois parler?poursuis t-il en me prenant par le bras et me tirant hors de la bibliothèque sous les regard menacent de Ms pinson, la bibliothécaire.

Ils me traîna jusqu'à un couloir désert. C'étais un couloir peu fréquenter par les autres maison, excepter les serpentards. Il me balança contre le mur, ou j'alla m'écraser. Ma tête étais douloureuse, mais je ne le laissa pas paraître.

- Donc, ont a sus que toi et Black sortez ensembles dit Lusius toujours aussi menaçant.

- Qui sa ont? Je demanda avec mépris

- Ha! oui ses vrai, les gars, vous pouvez sortir.

Puis aussitôt, une dizaines de personne de tous âges sortis de l'ombre. Seule Crabbe et Rogue j'ai pus reconnaître. Tous afficha un sourire démoniaque. J'étais encercler. Et a mon grand malheur, je n'ai pas ma baguette sur moi.

- donc, comme tu sorts avec Black qui est notre pire ennemis, comme tous les maraudeurs, avec qui tu te tiens, tu vas nous le payer. Lusius leva sa baguette et prononça les mots :- Endoloris

après ses mot prononcer, un jet arriva sur moi. Je ne pouvais plus respirer. La douleur étais trop forte. Des larmes coulait sur mes joues. Ma tête alla exploser. De partout, ont entendaient les rires des serpentards. La douleur étais toujours aussi forte. Avant de perde conscience, je me sentis soulever. Puis le grand trous noir s'installa.

VERS JAMES ET SIRIUS :  
Tous 2 passa la journée ensemble, pendant que Lily alla a la bibliothèque pour chercher Hermione. Sirius étais joyeux. Dans ses yeux, ont voyais que amour et affection. Et James, il était épanouis. C'Étais l'homme le plus heureux de la terre. Pendant ce temps, Malinda regarda Remus et Peter jouer a bataille explosive. Malinda riait aux éclat sous les protestation de Peter qui perdait et s'acharnais a faire manger la poussière à Remus.

- bon je sens que je vais gagner, Malinda, tu es chanceuse de voir le jour ou Remus Lupin ici présent perde sont premier match de sa vie de bataille explosive.

- Arrête de parler et joue, moi je vois pas grande performance de ta part pet?.. Le jeune homme Rougis. Il savait qu'encore une fois, il allait perde. Comme depuis 7 ans.

- ET les gars, qu'est-ce que vous faite, s'écria malinda aux garçons qui quittais la salle.

- ont va voir Lily, sa fait 30 minutes qu'elle est partis, donc papa James s'inquiète.

- Mais.. mais.. quoi, il se peut qu 'elle aille des ennuis?

- Pas la peine de te justifier déclara Remus, qui avait relever la tête de son jeux.

- bon moi je vous suis. Sa fait longtemps que Malefoys et Rogue nous ont pas attaquer des jeunes griffondors, sa sens mauvais sa..

- Raison de plus pour y aller.. poursuis James, Remus, Pet?, vous venez les gars?

- Oui ont arrive s'écria Remus, suivit de près de Peter.

Lily traversa rapidement le couloir. Elle n'a jamais aimer cette endroit, ou grouille des serpentards. Mais elle avait l'intuition que c'étais près d'ici que Hermione était. Arriver près de la bibli, quelle que minutes plus tôt, elle ne vit que Ms pinson, qui paraissait un peu inquiète. C'étais mauvais signe. La jeune fille rousse continua à marcher, enfonçant toujours plus des les ténèbres. Elle tenta de scruter la noirceur, mais elle ni arriva pas. Elle continua a marcher, quand un bruit de pas retentit. Elle se cacha dans un coin et s'immobilisa. Une silhouette se tenait devant elle. IL se pencha et lui pris les cheveux de tira de tous ses force. Lily ne pus s'empêcher de Crier. Se qui déclencha un rire rauque de celui-ci.

- que fait un sale-laide et dégelasse sang-de-broube dans ses couloir continua cette voix, elle savait c'était qui.

- Mes, tu aimes bien la sang-de-broube, n'est-ce pas Rogue? je te croyais que tu avais meilleur goût enchaîna la jeune fille.

Rogue rougis et la lâcha. Il était vrai qu'il aimait Evans. Mais il ne le supportait pas qu'elle se traîne avec les maraudeurs, donc il sens prend a elle.

- tu cherches L'autre sang-de-broube, Granger, a ce qui parait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?

- Moi rien mais se cher Lusius, lui as donner une bonne leçons dit le jeune homme aux cheveux gras.

- Non, vous n'avez pas oser.

- Si et je vais prendre la perle rare a Potter pour lui faire la même chose.

- NON s'écria Lily, elle paniqua, si le bébé mourrais. Non elle devait empêcher cela.

VERS HERMIONE :

La pièce est noir. Le plancher est froid, dur. Une odeur d'humidité flotta dans l'air. UN odeur forte qui donnait le tournis. Je ne pouvais bouger, car j'étais attacher, les bras lever par une chaîne de métal dans un anneau. Un petit troue laissa un minuscule filet de lumière pénétrer dans la pièce. Mes yeux prirent du temps pour s'habituer à la noirceur. Un long filant de sang coula de ma bouche et de l'arrière de la tête. Un grognement sonore s'échappa de ma bouche quand je déplaça mes jambe. Il était endoloris. Sa ma pris un peu de temps avant de comprendre où j'étais. Encore un peu sonner, mais compris juste en faisait un tour circulaire avec mon regard. Ca ne m'étonnais pas. J'étais dans les donjons. Personnes d'autres que les Serpentards se traînais dans les environs. « la tu es mal pris, ma fille. vraiment mal pris. Il me reste qu'as espérer que quelqu'un viennent te chercher… Mais toute espoir n'étais vivantes en moi. Une petite voix n'arrêta pas se cesser de dire que Sirius et les autres ont venir me chercher. Cela me redonna un peu d'espoir. » A l'extérieur, j'entendait des pas venir ici. La porte s'ouvris lentement, en grinçant. Sa faisait belle et bien des années qu'elles n'avaient servis. Une silhouette se dessina. La lumière pénétra aussitôt dans la pièce. Je fut aveugler pendant un moment, pendant que la personne avança vers moi. Je savais bien qui c'étais. Je ne voulais pas le voir, avec son sourire satisfait afficher sur son visage. Mais a ma grande surprise, ont me détacha. « que vous t-ils me faire d'autres? » mais une voix familière vient me parler. Cette voix étais cristalline, douce et réconfortante, la voix d'un ange. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je vit l'ange devant moi, ses yeux émeraudes paniquer ,sont jolie visage en porcelaine inquiète, mais fut aussitôt soulager en me voyant consciente. Elle me souris et me pris dans ses bras. Et ses a cloche pied que je quitta les donjons pour retourner a la surface, dans la salle commune, en sécurité.

VERS LES MARAUDEURS :

Sa faisait des heures qu'ils tournent en rond dans le château, sens aucune trace des filles. Malinda respira toujours bruyamment, et a chaque fois, elle serra un peu plus le bras de Remus, qui ne le sentais plus à la longue. James étais inquiet, et ne cessait de répète a tous qu'il vont bien, mais c'étais la une façon pour se le convainque. Remus, lui, réfléchissait et nommait les endroit ou ils n'avaient pas encore chercher. Peter, Était terrifier, comme si quelque chose se passait et il était au courant. Sirius, lui, ne cessait de menacer qui qu'ont osais les regarder. Tous étaient dans un états de panique. Mais après dénombrable heures, Remus eu une idée.

- Si ont regardait sur la carte des maraudeurs…

- Mais qu'ont est bête a la fin, ont le faisaient exprès ou quoi enchaîna Sirius, en sortant le morceau de parchemin vierge.

- Je jure solennellement que mais intention sont mauvaise. Puis une l'image du château se dessina peu à peu. Tous chercha des yeux le nom de Lily ou hermione. Ils se figèrent quand ils virent qu'elles étais dans la salle commune. Ils y retournèrent à la course, soulager.

VERS LILY :

Le bébé, et James était tous se qu'elle avait de mieux dans le monde. Elle ne pouvait pas le perde. Non c'étais imposible, surtout que se n'étais pas rogue qui allait lui enlever. Elle leva sa baguette et prononça l'incantation.

- taccioblo ratourflie puis un jet de lumière beige illumina le couloir. Rogue fur propulser sur le mur, et se cogna la tête. Lily partis aussitôt, en entendant du bruit. Elle courut jusqu'au donjons, la seule place ou elle pouvait se cacher, c'étais dans l'une d'elle. Puis elle ouvris le porte lentement. Elle fut abasourdit en voyant Hermione, attacher, un filet de sang couler de la tête a son cou et un autre sur ses lèvre. Elle était sonner. Pas possible. Pas elle. La jeune fille s'approche, lança un sort sur les chaîne qui se brisèrent. Elle pris Hermione , passa le bras de celle-ci autour de son cou, et l'amena loin d'ici, vers la salle commune.

VERS LA TROUPE RÉUNIS :  
  
Les maraudeurs entra a la course. Tous les élèves de Griffondors parlaient a voix basse. Quand les maraudeurs entra, ils se tuent tous. Malinda qui en pouvaient plus demanda à une petite fille, au cheveux brun clair, ou étais Lily et Hermione.

- Elles sont en haut, répondit-elle en pointant le dortoir du doigt.

- Merci!.. et ils partirent en haut, montant les marches 2 par 2. Plus loin, ont voyais Peter qui tremblais de tous son long. « il ne faut pas que se doute de quelques chose… ». il jeta des regard partout en montant les escalier. Il ne voulait pas que Malefoys dise qu'il faisait partis du complots.

Ils entrent en trombe dans le dortoir des filles de 7e année. Sa me fit sursauter. Après qu'ils soient tous entrer, je vis leurs regards, les yeux sortis de la tête. Sirius se précipice sur moi, me pris dans ses bras et me donnait des baiser, pendant que je pleurais tous bas. James fit de même pour Lily, qui avait plein de grafigne dans le visage et sur les bras. Un peu a l'écart se tenais Peter, qui se cacha sous le lit. Remus le regarda étrangement. Grâce a son instinct de loup-garou il pouvait facilement deviner son sentiment. Je jeune homme joufflu était dans une crisse de panique, mais pourquoi? Tous sa était trop bizarre.. puis il se retourna vers Malinda qui elle aussi regarda Peter avec une once de dégoût dans son regard. Puis elle vint se coller sur moi et ont avança vers Lily et Hermione, pour les prendre dans les bras.

VERS SERPENTARD :

Il était minuit, la veille de l'attaques d'Hermione et Lily. Malefoys, Bellatrix black, Rodolphus Lestrange, Narcissa black, Rabastan le frère de Rodolphus étaient tous rassembler dans la salle commune des serpentards. Ils étaient seuls et ils parlaient tous a voix basse, avec un sourire idiots sur les lèvres. Narcissa parlait, du mal de Sirius, qui était un honte pour le famille black.

- Il faudrait les faire regretter de nous humilier publiquement devant les autres. Ont ne peux pas s'attaquer a eux, sa va pas les faire mal, d'après toi Bellatrix, toi qui la espionner, qui est-ce ce qu'il y de plus cher?

- La petite sang-de-bourbe bien sur, ils sortent ensemble, et sais la première fois que je vois se traître de notre famille regarder une fille comme sa…

- Donc si tu dis vrai, Black serais vraiment amoureux de la sang-de-bourbe déclara Rodolphus lestrange, un sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres.

- Donc, si ont allait lui parler a celle-ci .. déclara Malefoys en embrassant violemment Narcissa.

- Et pour l'autre sang-de-bourbe. Elle est préfète, elle pourrait nous enlever des point enchaîna Bellatrix.

- Rogue va sans charger, il est partis les espionner.

A peine fus prononcer la dernière syllabe, le tableau pivota et laissa entrer un garçons au cheveux noir jet crasseux. Il vint a leurs rencontre, le sourire aux lèvre.

- bonne nouvelle, granger va étudier a la bibliothèque pour les buse. Donc sais la qu'ont va pouvoir la prendre. Et pour Lily, et bien, ont trouvera un plan. Puis il continuèrent a planifier le plan, jusqu'à l'aube.

Sa faisaient une semaine qu'avait passer l'incident, et les rumeurs avais aussitôt cesser. La pleine lune étais ce soir, et Remus étais a l'infirmeries avec Mrs Blafard l'infirmière de l'école. Les cours avançais pas assez à mon goût. La journée étais ennuyante, et une tempête de neige attaquais Poudlard. J'étais en cours d'histoire de la magie, cours mortifiant, que d'habitude j'écouta et pris note, mais aujourd'hui, j'en avais rien a faire des gobelins et leurs révolutions contre les attaques des sigènes, qui étais en attaque depuis plus de 5 siècles. Le me tournais les pouces depuis au moins 19 bonnes minutes appelant un sauveur. Mais personne venais a mes appelle désespérer. Au moins si j'étais avec Sirius, cela serais moins fatiguant. Mais malheureusement, lui qui est en 7e année est en se moment avec Lily, James, et Malinda avec Hagrid, le garde chasse de Poudlard et mon futur amis. Je me mis a rougir en voyant un garçon se tourner vers moi, mais je compris aussitôt, je le fixais depuis maintenant quelques bonnes minutes. Je regarda aussitôt a l'extérieur. « Harry, Ron, Ginny, vous me manquer tant. Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas ici avec moi? Et cette fameuse mission. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Merde, moi qui a oublier que je devais aller voir Dumbledore pour qu'il m'en parle plus. Mais avec tous se qui ses passer, j'ai vraiment oublier…tant pis, j'irai le voir après le cours. » et j'attendis pendant 15 minutes jusqu'à se que je cours sois terminer. Je sortis aussitôt. Une vagues d'élève étais dans les corridors. Tous passa devant moi, ont j'alla du coté contre-marée, vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

Je me rendit devant le statues, avant de me rappeler que je n'avais pas le mot de passe. Je devais toute fois y aller!

- Heu….Chocogrenouille déclarais-je mais rien se produit.

Je continua pendant quelque minutes, frustrer.

-patacitrouilles! Puis aussitôt, un escalier en colimaçon arriva, je sauta sur la première marche, qui me conduisit soudain à une large porte de bois. Je cogna et entendit la voix du directeur qui m'invita à rentrer.

- Ha! Mrs Granger! Que me vaux votre visite? Demanda le professeur, ces yeux bleu fixer sur moi. Je dois dire, que je m'attendais a votre visite.

- Professeur, j'aimerais en savoir plus sur ma mission.

Celui-ci se redressa de sa chaise dont il était assis et alla devant fumseck, le caressa puis se retourna vers moi.

- tu sais Mrs granger, chacun dans sa vie a une mission a accomplir. Quel sois petite ou grande. Important ou pas pour le monde. Chacune dois être accomplis, ses cela que sert le destin. Oui je sais la vie est étrange, et si mystérieuse. La votre et l'une des plus importante. Puis il prit une pose et fixa l'horizon par le fenêtre. Le ciel étais clair et d'un léger bleu poudre. Le soleil étais point agressant pour les yeux. Ont voyais de loin frémir les feuilles des arbres dans la forêt interdite. Il enchaîna de me parler en pesant sur chacun de ses mots.

- L'univers de la magie et celle des moldus seront affecter si elle n'est pas remplit. Personne ne sais réellement leurs mission, tend quelle n'est pas accomplis, mais j'ai fort bien l'impression Hermione, que tu vas encore rester pour encore longtemps. La tienne ne seras pas de tout repos, croyez-moi. Quand le temps seras venus de partir, vous le saurez et la lampe, qui vous a fait venir ici vous retourneras a votre époque.

- bien, puis je me retourna abattus. Rien de tous cela m'aidais a comprendre plus sur celle-ci, ni sur quoi.

- Hermione, dit Dumbledore avant que je franchis la porte. Je ne sais aucunement quoi est votre mission, mais une chose est certaine, vous allez combattre le mal. L'ombre plane sur le monde depuis que le seigneur des ténèbres est puissant, faite surtout attention!

- Je vous le promet professeur! Puis je sortis.

Le corridor étais vide, ce qui ne me surprenais gère. Sirius, James et Peter avaient un peu plus tôt lancer des bombabouses sur les serpentards, qui étais dans se corridor, qui sentais mauvais. Je me dirigea vers l'infirmerie, ou Remus se reposait avant sa transformation.

Quand j'arriva, je fut accueillit par Malinda, qui venais de se faire jeter hors de l'infirmerie.

- Mrs Blafard, S'il vous plait encore 2 minutes! S'exclama La jeune fille, cheveux noire au reflet mauve.

- Désoler Mrs Black, sa fait 15 minutes que vous y êtes. Le pauvre, il dois se reposer.

Catsy fit la moue. Je ne pouvais réprimander un sourire, tant la jeune fille étais désespérante. J'alla vers l'infirmière qui s'apprêta a rentrer.

- Madame, puis-je alla voir Remus!

- Désoler mademoiselle, il se repose! Lança sec ment celle-ci.

- Juste pour 2 minutes!

- Bon d'accord, mais votre amie dois rester continua t-elle en pointant du menton Malinda et s'assis contre le mur, prête a m'attendre.

Je pénétra dans la salle. Tous les lits étais non occuper. Des filets de lumières pénétrais faiblement dans la pièce. Je vit tous de suite Remus, son visage blanchâtre, feuilletant la gazettes. Il me sourit en m'apercevant et rangea sur la table de chevet le journal. Je m'assis sur le lit.

- Alors, comment va mon loup-loup préféré? Dit-je en souriant

- Bien même s'il est un peu faible! Déclara le jeune homme.

- Pour se soir, je veux venir avec toi enchaînai-je en chuchotant.

- Mais ses trop dangereux, puis tu vas te fatiguer. Tu ne tes transformer que 1 fois.

- Oui mais je veux être là! et puis si je suis fatiguer, je partirai d'accord! Puis je fit la moue, se qui déclencha aussitôt un rire.

- Bon moi je n'es pas d'objection, mais Sirius lui, je ne sais pas comment il va le prendre, tu sais, il t'aime vraiment, et il va me tuer si il t'arrive quelque chose.

- Je vais lui en parler, ne t'inquiète.

- le 2 minutes est écrouler déclara l'infirmière en me chassant de l'infirmerie. Je dit au revoir une dernière fois a Remus avant de partir rejoindre Malinda qui m'attendait.

- Alors, pour ce soir, tu viens ou pas avec nous? Déclara Catsy en me voyant venir a sa rencontre.

- Je viens, mais je ne crois pas que Sirius vas approuver.

- Bah! Ont ne sais jamais avec lui!

- QUOI!! MAIS TU ES MALADES! IL EST HORS DE QUESTION' C'EST TROP DANGEREUX! Hurla Sirius qui étais dans la parc. Heureusement pour nous, personnes avais la folle idée de sortir avec la tempête.

- Mais Lily et Malinda eux peuvent venir avec vous , pourquoi pas moi! Dit-je sèchement

- Parce que toi tu t'es transformer juste une fois… Non il est hors de question! Déclara Sirius, se retournant vers les autres, cherchant quelqu'un pour l'aider. Ceux-ci étaient assis, regardant la scène d'un aire incrédule.

- J'en n'es déjà parler avec Remus, et il est d'accord, enfin si tous le monde veux.. ET PUIS TU N'AS PAS À DÉCIDER DE MA VIE! JE FAIS CE QUI ME CHANTE!

- Tu es trop jeune…

- QUOI! LA SIRIUS TU VAS FORT LA .. puis d'un mouvement brusque, je retourna dans le château, laissant Sirius et les maraudeurs surpris.

- Sirius, la tu as été fort, elle n'a juste un an de moins que nous, et a cette âge la, ont y allaient…finit par dire James, rompant le silence qui planaient sur eux.

- Oui je sais, mais je ne veux pas que quelque chose lui arrive!

C'est d'un pas frustrer que j'entras dans la salle commune. Tous le monde se retourna vers moi, en voyant qui faisait autant de bouquant. Je continua mon chemin vers le dortoir des filles, et rentra dans celle de 6e année. Ont voyaient un lit, inhabité jamais utiliser car Lily et malinda manquaient une personne dans leurs dortoir, m'avaient mise avec eux. Mais je ne voulaient pas les voir. Je me laissa tomber sur le lit, donc aucun objet sur la table de chevet gisent a coté du lit. J'avais tend de frustration que sans le vouloir, la table s'éleva dans les airs, et alla s'écraser sur le mur en face. Des larmes de frustration coulais sur mes joues. « comment avait t-il oser dirent que j'était trop jeune. COMMENT!! ».je tira avec trop de force les rideaux du lit qui se brisa et tomba sur le sol avec un bruit mat. Je pris l'oreiller qui étais sur celui-ci et le martela de coup de point. J'entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et sans prévenir je lança avec force l'oreiller sur la personne qui était dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Se fut avec stupeur que je vit que c'était Sirius. « QU'EST-CE QU'IL VEUX CELUI-LÀ! » Le jeune homme traversa la pièce, sans le moindre parcelle de frustration ou de colère, ce qui me tapait royalement sur le nerfs. Il s'assit dans l'Embrasure de la fenêtre et regarda le soleil se coucher lentement. IL laissa une place a coté de lui, en espérant que je viennes m'assoires. « il peut toujours rêver! » mais je changea vite d'idée en voyant ses yeux brun, remplis de tristesse, de pitié et me suppliais de ne pas lui en vouloir. Je le rejoint et regarda le ciel moi aussi. Ont voyaient un peu plus loin Lily et James s'embrasser et JaMes caresser le ventre le Lily. De l'autre coté Malinda et Peter dans une conversation agiter et drôle. « et dire qu'ont pourraient être avec eux! ». Ce fut a se moment que le jeune homme brisa le silence qui nous entouraient.

- écoute Hermione, je veux ton bien, tu n'es pas trop jeune, non, mais tu sais, moi, je n'es pas de réelle famille, car je les quitter et je suis aller chez James ou sais parent mon accueillit comme leurs 2e fils. Se sont eux ma famille, et toi tu es arriver, et je suis tomber amoureux fou de toi! Je me suis promis de te protégé quoi qu'il arrive. Tu fais partis de ma famille, toi Lily, Malinda, Peter, Remus et James! Je ne veux pas que quelque chose t'arrivent comprend moi!

- Je te comprend Sirius mais rien ne vas m'arriver! Je veux vraiment y aller avec vous…

- Si ces ce que tu souhaites!

- Ces se que je souhaite, je veux être là avec toi et aider Remus, je veux être là pour lui!

- Désoler d'avoir agit comme un crétin enchaîna Sirius

- Et mon comme une égoïste, je n'aurais pas du!

Puis Sirius me pris dans ses bras et m'embrassa doucement. Le contact avec ses lèvre me fit frémir de joie. Ses a bout de souffle qu'ont se lâcha quelques minutes plus tard. Puis ont partis main dans la main dans la grande salle pour manger.

Le repas fus bref car tous le monde avais sois :

A- trop énerver par les buses ou les Aspics

B- La vue des serpentards en caleçons causer par nulle doute les maraudeurs

C- La pleine lune étais présente( donc ma première transformation à long terme..)

D- Pour rien, je panique…

Je mastiquais lentement la nourriture en regardant mon parchemin vierge devant moi. Je m'étais résolus à aider Lily pour les aspic, qui par conséquent revoir la matière apprise tous le long des années passer a Poudlard. La jeune fille était si absorber qu'elle ne vis pas James limiter, pendant que je révisait et posais des questions a Lily et malinda. Du coté de Sirius et Peter, ils parlaient des futur blague sur les serpentards qu'ils marquaient sur une liste pour ne pas les oublier. Ce fut l'heure de quitter la salle pour aller chercher dans la salle commune la cape d'invisibilité a James.

Ont étaient en tous 6, Peter et Malinda se transforma et partis se promener dans les couloirs du château, car eux, ont étaient habituer de voir des rat ou bien des chats se promener. Donc nous 4 fut pris sous la cape d'invisibilité, dont James et Sirius,(qui étaient sans nulle doute les plus grand) soutenais celle-ci. Sa nous pris 10 minutes avants d'arriver a destination. Ont voyais un chat noir au reflet mauve gambader et tourner autour du saule cogneur. Je cherchais Peter du regard quand je le vis sortir dessous une racine. Puis celui-ci entra de nouveau et sans avertir, la racine s'ouvris pour nous laisse passer, Malinda accoura aussitôt et disparut dans la noirceur. Je rentra et me transforma en tigre. Mais yeux s'abutèrent lentement, et je vit un chien noir, une oie et un cerf à coté de moi. Ont avança et continua ainsi pendant près de 6 km.

« Je fut à bout de nerf, où cela débuche t-il. Et combien de temps ont se promène comme sa? » Je sentis quelques choses de doux qui me toucha rapidement, mais qui me fit frissonner. C'étais mon Sirius a moi. Je lui lécha la face. Ont arriva enfin dans la cabane hurlante. Tous étais poussiéreux…..

suite dans l'autre chapitre…(hyhyhy)


	8. chapitre8:départ

****

**j'aimerais remercier tous et toutes pour vos reviews, et je vous encourage(vus que je suis l'auteur..) a continuer a lire .... :P je suis désoler que sa est pris autant de temps pour ce chapitre assez court, mais mon ordi avait quelques problèmes... bonne lecture et allez voir loins des yeux loins du coeur... merci et bonne lecture! **

**Chapitre 8 : départ...**

Sa faisait près de 2 mois que j'ai été a la cabane hurlante. Lily à commencer a grossir. La grossesse lui va a merveille. James est au ange, toujours veiller a ce qu'elle a tous se qu'elle veux.

Sirius lui, s'occupe de moi comme une poupée de porcelaine. Remus et Malinda, eux, sont toujours coller, a préparer le mariage de Lily et James, et Peter, il nous paraît bizarre, quoi qu'il en sois, je tente, de me rapprocher de lui, même si je sais qu'il n'est va un jour vende la mèche pour Lily et James.

-James? Où es-tu? Demanda Lily, coucher sur le divan, les yeux bander.

-J'arrive bientôt, mon amour de fleur.

-Pourquoi m'as tu bander les yeux

-Pour une surprise

Elle souries de toute dents. Il lui enleva le bandeau et lui montra sa surprise.

-ho! Mon dieu, mais ...déclara Lily avant de se retourner vers son prince.

-un berceau, oui ,je les fabriquer à la main. Déclara fièrement celui-ci

-ces magnifique, notre bébé auras du confort.

-Je l'espère.

-James, en parlant de réconfort, je n'es pas assez d' argent pour le bébé...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais prévenir mes parents. Ils le faut bien, car pour le mariage, tu auras déjà accoucher!

J'arriva en courant vers eux. Je revenais de la grand salle, ou le duc, me donna sa lettre. Je remis celle-ci a James qui ne ce pria pas pour l'ouvrir. Mes parents m'invite a venir chez eux avec des amis ce week-end prochains. Tout es arranger avec Dumbledore, car il est au courant. Sa nous donnes l'occasion de leurs dire.

La semaine passa très vite pour le jeune couple. Le vendredi soir sonna, et tous ont étaient nerveux. Dumbledore nous conduisirent vers une salle abandonner, qui avait pour but de télé porter un groupe de personnes dans un même endroit. C'étais le seule endroit l'ou ont pouvaient le faire. Nulle connaissaient cette endroit. il nous donna à chacun une plume.

-dimanche soir, la plume s'activera et vous serez télé porter ici. Donc je crois que sais tous. Déclara Dumbledore.. Ha oui ! dite bonjours de ma par a votre famille James.

-Je leurs dirais professeur!

-Bien donc bon voyage.

-Merci!

Il referma la porte et nous fume aspirer. Je ferma les yeux, car tout tournais trop vite et sa me donnait mal au cœur.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

la suite dans l'autre chapitre...


	9. châpitre9: réunions familial

**Merci a tous pour vous fabuleux reviews, alors continuer en m'en laisser**

**Disclaimer : Disclaimer : tous les personnages(sauf ceux que j'ai créé) sont a la propriété de Jk. Rowling. **

**Chapitre 9 : réunions Familial! **

Ont atterris sur le magnifique tapis d'une grande valeur. Empiler un pardessus l'autre, tous étaient coincer, sauf bien sur Lily, qui était constamment surveiller, a ce qu'elle ne perde pas le bébé . James se leva et aida Lily, pendant que Sirius fait de même pour moi, qui, contrairement à Lily, je ne suis pas enceinte…

-George, va donc voir s'ils sont arrivés! S'exclama une voix maternelle.

-Oui, Mme

Et fut une apparition assez choquante pour moi, un elfe, apparut tous petit et menus, et viens prendre nos valise. Quand ce fut le tour de me la prendre, je n'est pas voulut, car s'est de l'exploitation des elfes, et sa seras contraire du S.A.L.E. dont je suis la fondatrice. Puis une femme, souriante, vient a notre rencontre, elle alla serrée fort dans ses bras James, qui leva ses yeux au ciel, pendant que Sirius et Peter, riait plus loin.

-Allons Sirius, tu auras aussi ton tour répliqua La veille femme en riant a son tour.

Ce fut au tour de James de rire, je qui mis aussitôt Sirius choquée.

Lorsque James nous fit les présentation et aussitôt, nous sommes tous devant une table, charger de bonne nourriture.

**Bon je sais, ses court, mais tous de même, je ne voulais pas vous faire trop attendre. **

**-mysSymel- et je remercie Ajariel the Bloody qui m'a beaucoup soutenus. **


	10. chapitre 10: révélation

Merci a tous pour vos reviews, sa me fait beaucoup plaisir, voici votre petit cadeau que je vous offre pour noël.. 

**Hermylove** : merci pour ton reviews, j'espère que l'a suite va te faire plaisir…

**Ajariel the bloody** : Salut, merci pour ta folie contagieuse, tous et toutes sommes convaincus de sa :P merci d'être la pour moi, et je te mets une suite qui je l'espère te fera sourire petite chouette.

**Disclaimer : Disclaimer : tous les personnages(sauf ceux que j'ai créé) sont a la propriété de Jk. Rowling. **

Chapitre 10 : révélation 

La nourriture finit, les elfes défit la table sauf moi, qui alla porter mon assiette dans la cuisine(elle ne lâchera jamais prise elle…) et Sirius et moi alla dans notre chambre se reposer. Remus alla prendre de l'air avec malinda et Peter, écouter la télé que Mme Potter avait acheter, elle trouvait sa très jolie(sa Paraît qu'elle ne sait pas comment sa marche;…) et toutes ses jolie image qui défile a l'écran lui fait toujours sortir un jolie petite sourire. Quand a James et Lily, ils se décident a parler a sa mère( quoi, pas tous les parent au courant en même temps sinon, ils seront mort a l'heure qu'il est…veux mieux en affronter uns a la fois) enfin bref, Mme Potter est dans la salle de séjour, buvant son thé quand James commença.

-Maman, j'ai une grande nouvelle a t'annoncer, pour commencer, il y a eu plusieurs événement qui se sont passer au Château, comme tu le sais, Lily et moi sortons ensembles depuis longtemps, enfin bref, nous avons décider de nous marier,

-MON DIEU MON ENFANT, HO QUE SES FORMIDABLE, JE VEUX PRÉVENIR TON PÈRE, NOS MA SŒUR, SES MOI QUI VA ARRANGER LE MARIAGE, NE VOUS OCCUPER DE RIEN!! S'exclama Mme Potter, en sautillant sur place et sortant un bloc note, commençant a choisirent les inviter et ceux qu'ils n'allaient pas inviter.. quand voulez vous vous marier..

-Quand le bébé sera née répliqua James a sa mère( non mais qu'elle tactique..)

-QUOI, LILY EST ENCEINTE!! Cria Mme Potter en allant vers Lily et la serra bien fort dans ses bras. ET DEPUIS QUAND..

-Maman, peut importe depuis quand, elle va accoucher vers septembre donc en principe, le mariage vers octobre..

-je suis si contente, je vais être grand-mère…

-QUAND TON PÈRE SERA AU COURANT, IL VA VOULOIR TOUS SAVOIR SUR TOI MA PETITE.

-Bon maman, Lily a besoin de repos…

-Ha oui, ces vrai, bon moi, moi je vous prépare de souper…

-Bon je vais dormir moi aussi

-Oui oui mon chérie déclara Mme Potter qui étais maintenant dans l'autre pièce.

James se retourna vers Lily et lui sourie, bon je crois que tous ses bien passer..

-oui, maintenant montons d'accord.

-Oui je te suis déclara James, mais avant, je dois faire une petite choses d, accord

-D'accord puis Lily quitta la pièce.

James quand a lui, alla vers la bibliothèque et regarda une photo exposer, de sa famille, il retourna la photo, prit une plume et écrie a l'endos;

_Lily et le petit, bien venus dans notre famille, je vous promet de mon âme et corps de toujours vous protégés._

Puis il remis la photo en place et alla lui aussi dormir.

**Finit, bon j'espère que vous avez aimer!! Joyeux noël et bonne année à tous!!**

**-mysSymel-**


	11. important

**Je voudrais vous dire que je suis désolée, mais j,arrête cette fic(enfin pour l'instant). non parce qu'elle ne va nulle part.. mais parce que sa me fais rappeler trop de choses.. je suis désoler.. mais j'aimerais que vous venez tous de même voir mes autres fic.. qui ont moins de fautes.. et qui ne ce contredit pas...merci et je suis désolée a tous!**

**mysSymel**


End file.
